Let the 33rd hunger games begin a SYOT
by HpHgPjGone
Summary: SYOT closed. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Will your tribute win? Or will it be your district partner, your ally, or someone else? Or maybe you don't have a tribute but you want someone to win. The question is Who will win the 33rd annual Hunger Games? -Head Game maker, HpHgPj
1. district 1 reaping

I now have all the tributes so no need to submit more. Here's the almost final list:

district 1  
girl: Phoenix Depark created by Fluffy Little Pony  
boy: Silk Hegrey created by The Koala of Doom

district 2  
girl: Dessen Locklear created by rndennis99  
boy: Kevin Firestone created by Cryipto149's

district 3  
girl: Leigha Marx created by brookehyland101  
boy: Austin Steampuff created by ffws

district 4  
girl: Minnow Reedsworthy created by loverman22  
boy: Max Greene created by othomasl2003

district 5  
girl: Phoenyx Moore created by rebma89  
boy: Lee Bergenson(bloodbath) creted by FFWS

district 6  
girl: Phlox Astridei created by district3girl  
boy: Nathaniel Kaskill created by hungergamesfan100

district 7  
girl: Rory Lockeheart(bloodbath) created by fluffy little pony  
boy: Spruce Dejak created by district3girl

district 8  
girl: Willow Anner created by FFWS  
boy: Randor Pencyn created by Nightlock-NO

district 9  
girl: Kasi Pimonae created by ILikePie99  
boy: Rye Grain(bloodbath) created by district3girl

district 10  
girl: Terra Mason created by loverman22  
boy: Volos Belle created by the koala of doom

district 11  
girl: Sapphire Flash created by Mine Turtle lover  
boy: Black Cob created by othomasl2003

district 12  
girl: Valernia Lame created by loverman22  
boy: Coal Hartsell created by loverman22

and now for district 1.

Phoenix's pov

I wake up to Declan shouting to get up. I immediately scream at him for waking me up before noon.

"Chill lil' sis. It's reaping day. I only woke you up so we'd have time."

"Sorry, so what do you want to do until I have to get ready?" Even though I know what he's going to say I ask. He suggest we practice my skills. I don't need much practice, because I'm already a great aim but It'll be my last chance to practice with my brother before the games.

"Come on I made you breakfast."

"You made breakfast?"

"If you call going to the bakery and buying a loaf of bread with cheese on it then yes. Yes I did." I laugh at that but take the bread anyways. We then go outside were our training area is set up. Declan and I look at each other and both sprint to the knife throwing area. I grab my favorite knives the median sized skinny ones. I start throwing them. When I've thrown all of them Declan looks up at them. He then pretends to imitate my training teacher.

"You did an okay job. As you can see though this knife just misses the heart. Yes it would be fatal but it would take longer. It would be much faster if you would hit the heart."

"Why thank you for the excellent advice," I say sarcastically.

We then move on to edible plants. That's when I ask him. "Hey Declan, how'd you do it?"

"Win my games? I guess I did it the same way any other tribute does it. Fight for my life. You just have to tell yourself that it's either you who'll die or them."

After thinking I look at the time.

"Declan I have to get ready." See you on the train.

Siklk's pov

At the sound of my alarm my eyes fly open. I rush downstairs and make breakfast for my family. When it's done I think about wait for them but can't in my excitement. I gobble down my breakfast. Once I'm done I go to wake my sisters Dalia and Drew, the Worlds most annoying twin sisters ever.

"Silk we told you not to wake us. We have an alarm and don't want to be woken by you." Dalia yells. See annoying.

"I just thought you'd want to know I made you breakfast."

"And by breakfast do you mean burnt toast and runny eggs?" Drew asked.

"Well they weren't runny and the toast wasn't burnt."

"Do the math moron we don't want any." They both said.

"Okay psychos."

Before they can stop me I grab my towel and race to the bathrooms.

"I'm gonna use all the hot water and you can't stop me."

That got them mad. We don't have much hot water already and they always want to use it.

Phoenix's pov

I walk into my room to choose my dress out. After all I want to look my best for the capital. Finally I decide on my blue dress. It's nice, but it's not nice enough that I'd miss it when I win. The dress is a deep blue that flows and stops mid-thigh. It's one of my favorite dresses, which is is saying something because I'm not the dresses type.

Soon I hear Declan calling and know that it's time. I take a deep breath and head downstairs. Declan has combed his hair back and is wearing a suit. Even though he's no longer eligible to be reaped he has to dress nice being a mentor.

Once we're in the square I go over to the other 14 year-olds and join my friends Alie and Kate. They both want to volunteer but think I have a better chance. We talk excitedly until 11:00 when the reaping starts.

"Hello district 1. It is an honor to be here with you today." Gladia our escort then hands the microphone over to our mayor.

He then reads about the dark days and the history of the hunger games. He finally gets to past victors in district 1. And we have a lot being a career district. when he finally passes it back to Gladia I'm thinking finally.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Ladies first." Gladia reaches her name into the bowl. I begin making my way up to the front.

"And your female tribute is Thyme Paline."

Silks POV

Once i'm out of the shower I get my best shirt and pants on. I then head out the door. I know I'm not going in this year. But I know I will when I'm 15. Plus if I do get picked it'll be an honor rather than something bad. After all there's nothing better than bringing my district pride.

When I get to the square I go find my 2 friends Mace and Jayd. We all want to eventually be in the games, but this year we aren't even going to try to volunteer. We listen to the mayors long boring speech and then he calls Gladia back up.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Ladies first." Just hurry up already.

"And your female tribute is Thyme Paline." Almost before she finished saying the name a girl rushes up to volunteer.

"What would your name be?"

"Phoenix Depark." Depark I think her brother won a few years ago.

"Now for the boys. Silk Hegrey." That's me. I can't believe I won. Well there's only one thing to do. I smile and walk up to the stage.


	2. district 2

**disclaimer: do not own  
Also I am once again so so so sorry for the wait. Without further ado I give to you the tributes of district 2.**

Kevin Firestone's POV

"Wake up sleepy head." my best friend Nick Afterheart screams into my ear.

"Okay, okay I'm up." I want to do something to hurt him at the moment but the Afterhearts have kept me out of the orphanage since my parents died when I was 7. But that's the past. Now, now I'm 15 future tribute of the 34th annual Hunger and I'm living with my two best friends Nick and Angel.

"Come on bro, we don't want to be late." All I do is give him a confused look.

"You didn't really forget? Did you?" After seeing that I obviously don't know what he's talking about he continues.

"Bro, today's the reaping of the 33rd annual hunger games." I let out a small groan before replying.

"Can't it be the 34th already? I don't want Flash to volunteer. It should be me not him."

"Look man, I know you're still upset about the whole volunteer thing, but let's face it Flash is 16 we're 15."

"I'm not still upset but let's trick your sister into thinking I am. Just play along with me when she comes in. Oh and 1st yell at me to get out of bed."

"Alright." I get in bed and he starts yelling.

"Kevin get out of bed."

We wait a few seconds and sure enough Angel walks in.

"Kevin are you still in bed because you're mad about Witherspoon?'

"Don't speak that name in this room." I reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Right before you came in he said he wasn't going to the reaping." Nick adds on.

"You know what I'm gonna do? I am going to make you my signature oats, honey, and cheese breakfast."

"Deal. Now go work on that breakfast."

Once she's gone me and Nick start to laugh. We then both change into our reaping clothes.

Dessen Locklear's POV

"Dessen you need to get up now!"

I quickly bolt up and grumble "What is it this time mom?"

"Dessen it's nothing just the reaping."

"Oh okay."

"It's finally the reaping. The day I see my big sister volunteer and it will give me an excuse to meet Flash." my 12 year old brother Frido says. Frido is 4 years younger than me and can't wait until he can volunteer. Well he's still got a while.

Since I'm volunteering my mom said we have to spend the whole day together. At first we go into the woods to practice my throwing skills and get some food. My weapons are knives and a spear. I'm better with knives, but I'm still good enough with a spear. The 1st animal I kill is a deer. I shot it right in the heart. Frido then jumps onto it and starts stripping the skin and finally beheads it. I think it's sickening but whatever it's meat. Next we start picking edible berries. I'm pretty good at this. Frido is about to pop nightlock into his mouth but then I recognize it. Taking a knife I shoot it into the forest. We then leave the woods to go to my Uncle's house.

My uncle Berinko is the mayor and always is with us on the reaping. He sort of wants to wish us well. He also always buys me a new dress for the reaping. Once we arrive my Uncle hands me a package that must have the dress in it and Frido a suit. He then tells us to go get changed. I quickly go upstairs to my "room" and change. When I see the dress I think it's perfect. The dress is beige, down to my knees, and is loose. It also shows off my long brown hair. Once I have it on I look at myself in the mirror and say to myself:

"Ugly or Beautiful?  
Week or Strong?  
Fighter or Coward?  
Winner or looser?"

Kevin's POV

As the 3 of us make our way to the square we start to talk about how we think the games will go and whether or not Flash'll win.

"I think they should be exciting this year especially since Flash will surely win." Angel says. I don't reply but glare at her.

Once we've signed in we walk over to the 15 year old section and wait. After what seems like forever are escort comes on. My guess is he thinks that he is stylish but if you actually looked at him you'd know he wasn't. His hair was half gold, half silver. Then his body was died gold and silver stripes. All I could do was stare at the ugly man before me. Then he spoke.

"Sup district 2!" Everyone eagerly applauded him. After the applause died down he continued speaking.

"Let me tell you how much of an honor it is to be here today with you all! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. With that said I'll now call the names of the lucky boy and girl who will be representing district 2 in the 33rd annual hunger games! Now I think we'll start with the boys." I can't wait to hear the name.

"Kevin Firestone."

Wait a second that, that's me. I won. I won the reaping. Wait, how come Flash isn't volunteering. I quickly find him in the 16 year old section mouthing the word go. With that I take off to the stage.

Dessen Locklear's POV

Right before we leave I run up to my mom and start crying.

"Mom there's 24 of us. Only 1 will survive."

"Honey you don't need to volunteer."

"But I do mom. We can't keep living in a teeny shack, risking getting shot by hunting. We can't."

"And we won't because you are a big, brave, strong girl and you're a survivor. Just remember who you are and you can't loose.

We get to the square right as our escort Mayo Hanes is reading the boys name. I look over at Flash ready to volunteer. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Kevin Firestone." I quickly look at Flash and see he's smiling not volunteering but smiling. I then see him mouth the word go. My eyes go back to the stage to see a boy with messy brown hair, and a dark shirt run up to the stage.

"And now for your female tribute. Your female tribute is Granite Smith."

Should I volunteer? Should I?

"I volunteer." I shout

"Well, well, well. We've got a volunteer. Come on up." Mayo says.

As I make my way up I feel all the eyes of Panem on me.

"What's your name?" Mayo asks.

"Dennis, Dennis Locklear." I reply and give a smile. Then me and Kevin are led away to the justice building.


	3. Reapings for districts 3-6

Okay I am sorry for not updating but I'm having trouble with the reapings. I was looking at other SYOT's and a lot of them did the reapings as one chapter. I am going to do the rest of the reapings that way. To be fair I will do district's 1 and 2's private training like that. And the rest will have their's better. Finally I will not be doing, goodbyes the train ride, or group training. One last thing I do not own the hunger games or any characters you may recognize from the hunger games.

district 3

Leigha Marx's pov

I stand nervously in the square talking to my best friend Aviva. Aviva is also 15, we have been best friends since well I don't know how long. We are both talking about the reaping and who we think will get picked.

"I think that Julian Rogers will be picked. She has her name in there 49 times." Aviva says.

"Your probably right. I just hope I won't be picked."

"You won't be picked. Your mom works for the capitol. I mean they are not going to pick you."

Just then are escort walks on stage.

"Hello district 3. It is an honor to be here today with you. The lucky young girl is Leigha Marx."

Austin Steampuff's pov

To be honest I don't think I'll be picked. Sure my name is in there 10 times. 5 because I have to then 5 more times for tessra. Even though it's in there all those times it's nothing compared to other people. I don't think I'll get chosen, and even if I do I'm not gonna die. I could win the games, after all I'm use to having to survive. after all I'm a runaway. In fact unless Leigha Marx get's picked I might volunteer. I've had a crush on her forever. She's everything I've ever dreamed of; rich, pretty. Then Marti Newwark our escort walks on stage.

"Hello district 3. It is an honor to be here today with you. The lucky young girl is Leigha Marx." No not her. This can't be happening. She can't die. Not my crush no. She looks so beautiful to in her pale pink dress.

"Now for the boys. Your male tribute is Austin Steampuff."

District 4

Minnow Reedsworthy's POV

I'm standing in the area for the 16 year-olds. I hope I'm making the right choice by volunteering. Wait who am I kidding. I am ready. I've trained since I was 5 years old. I am ready I was chosen to volunteer. I am the one. I guess I better stop talking to myself before anyone thinks I'm crazy. I look up to the stage and see our escort Pepper has arrived.

"Good morning district 4. I can't wait to draw the names of those two lucky people that will be representing district 4. Let's start with the girls." I get into a sprinting position so that I'm ready to volunteer.

"Coral Trout."

"I volunteer." After saying that I smile and wave and walk up to the stage. Once on the stage I blow kisses to the camera.

Max Greene POV

I watch as the girl Minnow Reedsworthy walks in stage I laugh at her. Katarina my girlfriend catches me and says:

"You are so pathetic laughing at her when you are volunteering just like her. I mean your dad and brother are both victors."

"Shut up, I didn't think you were volunteering this year as a 17 year old but next year when we are 18."

"And your boy tribute is Jackson Cake."

"That's my cue." Katarina just smirks. "I volunteer."

District 5

Phoenyx Moore POV

I'm standing in the 16 year-old section wondering who will be picked. I remember the girl last year. She was tall, with brown hair and wore a blue dress for her interview. She made it far, to the final five. She was my sister. Ever since she died my parents haven't been the same. I don't think they ever will be. It would ruin us if me or Brooklyn got picked.

"Hello district 5. I am your new escort Xorandian. You can call me Randy. But I guess that's not what's important. Your tributes are important. Let's start with girls." I hold my breath, cross my fingers, and plead that it's not me. Don't be me.

"Your girl is Phoenyx Moore."

Lee Bengerson's POV

I'm so scared for the reaping. I don't want to be reaped. If I am I'll die. I can work with a spear but other than that I'm useless. If I get reaped I'll scream like a little girl. Maybe I could play week. Whatever I do hopefully I won't have to do it. I'm gonna be picked though. The capital bribed me. They promised they would give my dad medicine if in return they could reap my name.

"Hello district 5. I am your new escort Xorandian. You can call me Randy. But I guess that's not what's important. Your tributes are important. Let's start with girls." He reaches his hand in.

"Your girl is Phoenyx Moore. Now for the boys."

Here it comes. I know it's me though I wish it wasn't.

"Lee Bengerson."

district 6

Phlox Astreidi

Today's the day. Me and my brother will volunteer. We've both trained for this day. Now that I'm in the square though I don't know what to think. Should I do it? Yes. What for? My mom. My mom was a victor, but died giving birth to me. I want to prove that I can win to. So no matter what I will win this thing.

"Now today is a very special day district 6. Today is the reaping. May the odds be ever in your favor. Your female tribute is Finch Alison."

Well it's now or never.

"I volunteer. For tribute."

Nathaniel Kaskill POV

I watch as the girl volunteers. She has a good shot at winning. But everyone who volunteers does. Unless they volunteer for a different reason. Well I'm 18 and have my name in there 7 times. I won't be chosen. And I won't volunteer for anyone but my little cousin Justin. Justin is crippled and would stand no chance. But he won't be chosen. His name is only in there once.

"And for the boys Justin Kaskill." This can't be happening. Not him. He is 12 and crippled.

"I volunteer."

And I'll try to get the rest up soon.


	4. district 7 and 8

**I hope people liked last chapter. Here are the next two reapings. Also I have a poll up asking people who they want to win the games. **

district 7

Rory Lockheart's POV

As I arrive in the section with the other 17 year olds I remember what my dad had told me about what the world was like before the games. He told me that he had fought against the capital, and that one day I would be picked for the games. He has trained me for them. I'm not very good though. I would never volunteer either. I would never willingly choose to go into that place. I mean your pretty much volunteering to die.

Last year my dad died. He got mad at a peace keeper and chucked an ax at one. As a result he was beaten to death. My mom, well she's abandoned me. I have no clue who she was or where she went. But I've been on my own since dad died because of her.

"District 7 my name is Selena Valasquez and I am your escort. It is now time to choose the girl. The young girl is Rory Lockheart." Crap that's me.

Spruce Dejack's POV

I'm 18, and it's my last year. The girl's already been picked, only one more name to go. And if I am picked, so what? Last year why not go out with a bang. Plus, I'm awesome with an ax. I mean I throw them at peace keepers all the time. Their helmets that is. Those things are hard as rock. They wouldn't get hurt. I hit the bulls eye every time too. The bulls eye is there helmet. It's hilarious to see there reactions to.

"Now for the boys" I hate that high pitch capitol accent. Well if I get picked all just hear it a lot more often.

"Spruce Dejack." Well what do you know I got picked. Oh well. I guess I could win. With that reassuring thought in mind I get up and walk up to the stage. I wave and say I'll be back in a few months. I think though I hear a few peace keepers laughing at me.

District 8

Willow Anner's POV

I hate reapings. They are probably the worst day of the year. Well my morning was good but now I'm in the square. I'm wearing the skirt my grandmother made me. It is all different colors and materials. My grandmother made it from scraps in the factory. This was before she died 3 years ago. Ever since then I've been an orphan. Every year on reaping day I wear the skirt as a memory of her. I suppose if I got picked my talents would be my smartness, and agility. I am able to do a double back flip in mid air.

"Willow. Willow." my best friend Polly Ester says.

"What?"

"You blacked out again. They're about to call the girls name."

"Willow Anner." That's me. It can't be me though. I mean i'm 13. My name is only in there twice. Whatever I'll probably be smarter than the rest of the tributes anyways. After all I'm top of my class, and have great survival skills.

Randor Pencyn's POV

I wish that if you had a family member who got reaped you didn't have to go to the reaping anymore. My brother was reaped two years ago at 12. My older sister is no longer eligible to be reaped. I'm now 17 and my name is in there 6 times. If I get reaped I'll probably die in the bloodbath just Rydal.

"Good afternoon district 8. It is now thime to chose a girl and boy to represent district 8..." Just shut up already woman.

"Now your female tribute is Willow Anner."

I watch as a girl from the 13 year old section walks up. She'll probably die first.

"And for the boys Randor Pencyn." I hear my mom yell not Randor. I just slowly walk up though and except my fate.


	5. the rest of the reapings

**Hi, I have decided I will be doing the train rides sort of like the reapings. District's 3 and 4 will each have there own chapter, and the rest will have short points of views like the reapings. Also for the few of you who are reading this story but don't have a tribute I need some help with some things for the arena so pm me and I'll let you know what I need.** **Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. All rights go to the incredible mind of Suzane Collins.**

Kasi Pimonae's POV

Me and my best friend Alula Santana are standing in the square talking with my other friends Vivian Proser, Leah Catrith, and Ivy-Anne Jackson. We are just standing there like it was a normal day talking. But today isn't a normal day. Today is the reaping. We are all trying to ignore the subject but being roped off with all the other 15 year olds in district 9 including our enemy Lyle Jackson who normally wouldn't be seen in the same room with us. Alula's favorite hobby is kicking her, but only because she's stuck up.

"So Kasi do you think you would stand a chance if you got picked?" I hear Vivian ask.

"To be honest Viv, I don't know."

Before she can say anything else our escort a women name Geraldine walks on stage. I think geraldine is the best escort someone could ask for. She doesn't wear make up like the other escorts, her hair is well it's hair. Not dyed, not a wig, it's natural. And well let's see she hasn't pulled my name out yet.

"Now district 9 I won't waste your time with a speech. Let's get right to it. For the girls we have Kasi Pimonae." Oh no that's me. I won't win. But I can't die. Leonardo is only 6 and doesn't get death. Wait a second I'm a survival escort.

Rye Grain's POV

I remember what Daniel said to me two years ago when he was reaped.

_"If you ever get reaped look the capitol straight in the eye and tell them I'm not afraid of you. And make sure to die of your own hands not another tributes."_

Even though that was two years ago I still don't know what he meant. Did he mean that I should try to win if I was reaped, do what he did and eat nightlock or be killed. Daniel made it out of the bloodbath with nothing. He then started looking for something. He finally found it. A bush with berries. Daniel plucked them off the bush, said aloud nightlock and popped them in his mouth.

I'm now 12. It's my first year being reaped and no one is hear to comfort me. I'm an orphan and the people in the orphanage don't care if we're reaped. They just think one less mouth to feed. And when Daniel died they told me tough luck kid. If I get reaped no one will say goodbye I'll just sit there abandoned.

"Now district 9 I won't waste your time with a speech. Let's get right to it. For the girls we have Kasi Pimonae." I watch a girl from the 15 year old section get up. She has a pink skirt and white blouse but nothing fancy. She smiles and looks confident.

"And for the boys we have Rye Grain." I gulp. That's me, that's when it clicks though. What my brother meant.

Terra Mason's POV

Please, please, please, please don't be me. I know my life right now sucks but it's better than dead. My step-mom hates me. She makes me sleep in a barn with our donkey. She favors my brother and step-sister because they're stronger than me. Like right now I'm wearing jeans that wear to small for my younger brother(who is smaller than me), a scratchy red shirt my sister didn't want and boots that are completely worn down. I look like a cowgirl with my sickly blonde hair braided.

The mayor walks on stage. He looks grave.

"Um...hi. I have some unfortunate news. Our escort has been killed. A cow got loose and attacked her. So I will be drawing the names and the capitol is sending someone named Paris here to bring you to the capitol. Well I guess I should call the names." A cow got out? That's not very likely but whatever.

"Now the girls name is Terra Mason."

Volos Bell

Why hasn't Solansia gotten here. She is never late. I can't wait for her to get here. I will volunteer and win for district 10. I will get in the career pack and be unstoppable. Even though I'm only 13. I then decide to watch for her. The mayor has already given the speech about the treaty of treason and has diapered. He then come back on stage sort of shaking.

"Um...hi. I have some unfortunate news. Our escort has been killed." KILLED? Wait I need to volunteer. Who will draw the names?

"A cow got loose and attacked her. So I will be drawing the names and the capitol is sending someone named Paris here to bring you to the capitol. Well I guess I should call the names." How did a cow get loose? They were locked up.

"Now the girls name is Terra Mason." I see a skinny week girl walk up to the stage. I think she has a brother my age. Jonathan Mason or something.

"And for the boys, Le..."

"I volunteer as tribute." I hear myself say. With that I walk up to the stage.

Sappire Flash's POV

My mom said not to worry. She said I wouldn't be picked. I am only 12 after all. I have no tessara. Only Alexander does. He's 17 and has tessara. I hope he doesn't get picked. I hope I don't get picked. Leah and Lee my best friends are 13 and weren't picked last year. I probably won't be picked. But what if I do?

"Good afternoon district 11. Now who is ready to hear those names?" I don't get why capitol people like seeing innocent children fight to death but who knows?

"Can I get a drum roll please?" After we all give her a drum roll she announces the name.

"Sappire Flash." I immediately start crying. Mostly so I can appear week though. I slowly make my way up to the stage.

Black Cob's POV

I watch as a girl name Sappire is called. I uncross one of my fingers because Elana won't be called. Now I have to hope it's not me or Red. If red get's called I'll volunteer for him. Roy and Coy each said they'd volunteer for the other one. I just can't get called though, no one will volunteer for me. And mom can't loose another child. She lost Blue in the 25th games. No one liked Blue except for her family. Elana wasn't even born yet.

"And now for the lucky boy can I get another drum roll?" Finally she calls the name.

"Black Cob." That's me. I'm 16 and going into the arena. This sucks. Roy and Coy both push me up but it takes a while to get up.

Valernia Lane

Today is the day I avenge my sister. Ever since my sister died in the final 3 when I was 13 I have been determined to avenge her. I have trained for these games and will win them along with bringing victory to district 12. Not only have I worked on physical training since I was 13 but survival skills. I'll join the careers and then betray them. The only thing stopping me is the escort hasn't pulled a name out.

"Now district 12 I will draw the girls name." I get into a good position to volunteer. Though I don't need to know one will volunteer.

"Victoria Justice." The baker's daughter. I never liked her. She was stuck up. If it wasn't my last year I'd let her die but here goes.

"I volunteer." I state this as loud and clear as I can then make my way up for the stage.

Coal Hartsell

I watch as Valernia volunteers. She looks kind of cute but I have Felecia. I think I'll plat the escort when I volunteer.

"Now for the boys, Drane Maine."

"I volunteer as tribute." Once I'm up on stage the escort(who's name I can't remember says something.

"My my. 2 volunteers from district 12. What are your names?"

"I'm Valernia Lane."

"Why does it matter what my name is if I'm only a tribute?"

"Well darling you see people will need to know your name if they sponsor you. Right?"

"Okay then call me the future victor of the 33rd annual Hunger Games."

Before the escort can reply Valernia cuts in.

"His name is Coal. Coal Hartsell." All I do is glare at her. In return she sticks her tongue out.

**Okay I'm finally done with the reapings. The next chapter will be districts 1 and 2 goodbyes. Be sure to vote on the poll. And about sponsoring your tribute, if your tribute really needs something PM me and I'll give you a 5 question quiz on the hunger games trilogy. Depending on your score you will get something. Questions will vary based on what your tribute needs.**


	6. Parade

**I'm back. I've had writers block so I decided to skip the goodbyes and train rides. For the parade I am going to do it from Ceaser Flickerman's pov. Once I get to the games I will try to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: The hunger games are mine as much as I own the sun. **

"The tributes are almost done with their remake sir."

"Thanks for keeping me informed Billy, and one more thing call me Ceaser." I love my job. I get to help people who feel nervous. I mean to be honest I hate the hunger games. So it's nice to be able to help the tributes that feel nervous or scared every year. Who wouldn't feel nervous anyways. Even though this is only my third year doing this I feel like I've made a difference.

"Okay then Ceaser."

A few minutes later I'm informed that the chariots are ready to take off. Billy apears again with the camera crew and begins the countdown.

"We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0."

"Welcome back people of Panem. I am your host Ceaser Flickerman and we are live right here from the Capitol were the tribute parade is about to start." That is when the first chariot takes off.

"And is that district 1 I see? I believe they are luxury which would mean they provide those diamond encrusted rings or necklaces you have. If you take a look at Pheonix Depark over there in the purple dress you can see she has a very attractive diamond encrusted head peace. As fascinating as she is let's take a look at one of the youngest tributes Silk Hegrey. Silk is wearing very luxurious robes also encrusted in diamonds along with rubies and other jewels.

And wow what is that from district 2! I feel sick. The girl Dennis I think, actually both Dennis and Kevin are completely dressed in white, with bloodstains on them. They are both holding knives like they want to murder someone. Those two are definitely ones to watch.

From district 3 which is factories I see Austin Steampuff in a completely black outfit and is it just me or do I see smoke puffing out of his hat. His district partner on the other hand is completely silver probably representing the technology aspect of district 3. The two tribute look like complete opposites though.

And it looks like diner is served. Over on the district 4 chariot I see Max Greene dressed as a fisherman. He even has a line in his hand. I wonder if he caught anything. And his district partner the beautiful Minnow Reedsworthy is dresses as a mermaid. I wonder if mer people really exist. Hmm.

Rounding the corner from district 5 are Lee Bengerson and Pheonyx Moore. Mr. Bengerson is wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black quote with twinkling lights strung around him. I can't seem to take my eyes of of him can you? Well I know I have to there are other tributes after all. Like Pheonyx. Pheonyx is wearing silver and is wrapped in what looks like wires to represent electricity.

District 6 seems to have a matched set. Nathaniel is wearing a dark colored suit with a hook on it that could be used for transportation. Phlox also looks that way. For district 7 I see that Rory is wearing a red orange and yellow dress. but she also has some brown in there. It's like she's a peace of wood on fire. Her partner Spruce on the other hand is dressed in a brown suit with a head peace that has sticks and leaves coming out of it.

District 8's tribute Randor Pencyn is dressed in a variety of fabrics all sewn together. His partner Willow Anner is dressed in a strip of red velvet, a strip of green fleece, a strip od what is that purple felt? And enough different fabrics and colors to make a fabric rainbow. It forms quite an interesting assortment of textiles and is an interesting dress.

District 9 is grain. One of the other young tributes Rye Grain is dressed to look like a wheat stock. And the other tribute Kasi Pimonae, I believe she was one of the tributes that would've volunteered if she hadn't been reaped but anyways let's look at her outfit. It looks like she is wearing a floor length dress that is orange, but then it turns to blue. But what is most interesting is that at the bottom she has barley and other grains woven into it.

District 10 the livestock district is just now coming out. Terra Mason is wearing jeans, boots, a red flannel shirt, and a straw hat. What I love though is her curly brown hair tied back. Her district partner Volos is wearing boot cut jeans, an open jacket with no shirt boots, and as an extra exciting touch a lasso.

District 11 is the agriculture district. It looks like Sappire Flash is wearing a long black dress that fits her small body perfectly. She can't be more than 12 years old. The dress also looks like it is sleekish. Her partner Black Cob is in a dark blue shiny shirt with even darker overalls. Now what I'm wondering though is how about district 12? Both tributes were volunteers. Now what will they be like?

Well I think the answer is here. Look at the tributes. One of the 12 tributes Coal Hartsell is the son of Leonardo Capri a former victor. No doubt that Coal wants to follow in his father's footsteps. And with a costume like that he'll probably get some sponsors. He is wearing a tight suit that has been plastered with diamonds. I have heard that coal does turn to diamonds or is it pearls? And his partner Valernia is in a black dress with more jewels plastered on to it. And that brings us to the end of the tribute parade I give you President Snow."

**Please Review. I will try to be faster from now on. I think I can try writing in math class. I don't learn anything anyways. **=) **Have a happy New Year.**


	7. training day 1

**I hope you liked that chapter. I might do more chapters like that from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I checked with my lawyers and sadly the hunger games is not mine.  
**  
Coal Hartsell's POV

I hope they accept me. I've trained for this too. Just because I haven't trained in a fancy training center all my life doesn't me I can't be in there group. Me and Valernia are strong and we will be careers.

"Coal come on. You are going to make us late." Valernia screams.

"Shut up Val I already have Dalia yelling at me about that.."

"Well it's true." All I do is shake my head.

A few minutes later we are in the training center. Me and Val start walking over to the careers. And they don't reject us.

Kevin Firestone's POV

"Well, well, well if it isn't the two volunteers from 12. What makes you guys want to join our pack?" We didn't need to ask because we were already planning on letting him in but I decided to anyways.

"Well I don't know about her but I'm Coal Hartsell. My father won the 13th hunger games. Ever since the age of 5 I've been training for these games." Coal states firmly.

"And what about the beautiful Valernia?" I ask.

"Not a chance. And call me Val. Anyways I'm great at blow darts, okay with daggers and I'm good with edible berries, making a fire and other survival skills." Val says.

"Well guys do you think they are good enough?"

Minnow Reedsworthy POV

"Guys I think we should let them in they could be useful." I say.

"Yeah I mean Coal is handsome, his dad's a victor... We could get sponsors from him" I hear Max say.

"Yeah but what about that girl Kasi Pimonae from 9? She looks good. That's 9 people." Always a pessimist Dessen I want to say but she is right.

"Hey let's let them all in." Phoenix99 says. "look it's crazy but some of us" she looks directly at Silk. "Aren't exactly career material yet. Let's take them all." What she does next is calls Kasi over along with 12 and tells them that they are in.

Sapphire Flash's POV

The careers, 12, and the girl from 9 are all together. I can't wait to start training. I'm 12 and need all the help I can get. The head trainer Marina explains that most of us will die of exposure so you should focus on survival skills. I take her advice and start with fire making. After a few unsuccessful attempts I am able to start a fire. The trainer congratulates me. I already know a bunch of edible plants and berries but I can always test my skills. Once there I pass the test with flying colors.

After berries and fires I decide to learn how to make a snare so I can have meet for protein. Once I've made a pretty good snare I move on to camouflage. I am able to disguise myself as a mud monster, and hide in a bush. Finally I'm done with survival skills.

I know I'm good with knives and spears but I want to try the spear anyways. I walk up to the careers and say Excuse me but could one of you help me with a spear? I'm not very good at it. I have to hide a smirk after saying that. Luckily they are to busy laughing to notice.

"I'll help you." says the boy from 1 who is also 12.

"thanks I say." I let him "help me" even though he's not exactly being helpful.

Lee Bengerson's pov

I don't know what I'm gonna do. I won't win this. I mean there are 9 careers. This was already nearly impossible but now with 9 careers I am going to loose. But wait a second Silk is now with the 11 girl. Maybe they have a 12 year old alliance. Well maybe I could get into an alliance. Just then the girl from 8 and the boy from 11 walk up to me.

"Hi", the girl start. "We were wondering if you would like to be in an alliance with Me and Black."

"Uh... Sure. I'm Lee."

"Great I'm Willow. What district are you from?"

"District 5. You two are 8 and 11, right?

"Yup."


	8. training day 2

**Okay this chapter will be the second day of trainng. If your tribute is not featured in training it is because they had at least one line during trainig. I will be doing the private sessions too. And for the interviews I will probably do them in Ceaser's POV.  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games I wouldn't be writing fan fiction stories.**

Austin Steampuff's POV  
I was going to volunteer. But then the stupid ecort had to go and pull my name out. And on top of that Liegha got picked to. She is my crush. I don't get why they picked her. Well now I'm faced with a dilemma. Either Liegha goes home or die. What should I do? Well I guess I could show off my skills to her get to know her?

"Hey Leigha want to see my sword skills?"

"As tempting as that sounds Austin I am going over to the berries station. Survival is more of a preference to me then watching a guy swing a sword around. You are welcome to join me if you'd like."

"Okay I'll come." Maybe she can be in an alliance with me. Once we are at the station I notice how she is okay with edible berries but will still sometimes confuse them with poisonous ones. I happen to be great with berries so I teach her all I know. She then let's me show her my sword skills. I easily beat the trainers and she seems impressed. I can see where this is going.

"So umm... Austin do you want to be in an alliance? I mean since we are from the same district I thought maybe we could be together. But I guess someone as strong, powerful, good, and well good at everything..." she trailed off.

"No Leigha I need you. I need someone to keep me sane." With that I bend into kiss her but instead I receive a slap.

"What the hell?" I ask her.

"Wait a second are you really so arrogant that you don't see what you've done?" All I do is look at her dumbly. "You tried to freaking kiss me. What the hell is your problem." With that she storms off.

Phoenyx Moore's POV

Okay I'll admit it I almost cried. But going into the hunger games is scary. I don't think I could win but I can at least try, right? Okay maybe I should practice my knife skills. I go over to the knife range and start throwing knives. I miss a few times but most hit a fatal area. I hear some of the careers snicker. There are 8 of them. And then there is Silk hegrey, a career that left the pack; Nathaniel Kaskill who's not interested; and Austin Steampuff. All look strong.

Maybe now that I've used my knife I should work on edible berries. Once I start at that station I make a few mistakes but the instructor helps me. He points out a few deadly berries, and ones that help with injuries. `Overall I think I did a good job. My next priority is finding out how to properly use iodine. After all I don't want to drink contaminated water. once I have that down I decide I should learn some snare.

At the snare station the instructor teaches me some basic snares along with a slip knot. It takes me a while to make one that actually works but in the end I manage. Finally I decide I'll go to fire starting. Starting a fire could be risky since it could attract careers but the trainer gives me some advice on how to make it so the smoke drifts side ways and then up.

Since there is still some time left I think I'll do some spear throwing. I take out 3 targets easily. I think I'll be fine from a distance but hand to hand combat might be difficult. So I spar with the trainer who easily disarms me. Oh well, I'll just have to hope that other than the bloodbath I won't need to do much hand to hand combat.

Nathaniel Kaskill's POV

This is stupid. They don't have a martial arts section in training. How am I supposed to show off my black belt then? Whatever. I'll just practice fighting with knives. When I get to the trainer and insist he spar with me he starts to say that I should try using the knives first.

"But you must understand before sparring you should know how to use a knife."

"Look Mister, I happen to have a black belt in karate and have trained with knives before. So let's spar."

"If you insist Mr. Kaskill."

After we start sparring I easily beat him. That's when Dessen appears.

"Hi, Nathaniel right?" I nod. "I was wondering if you would like to be in the career pack?"

"NO! I never repeat Never want to be in the career pack!"

I hide a smirk as she runs off scared.

Rye Grain's POV

Silk and Sapphire tried to recruit me for their 12 year old alliance. I said no. I don't want to hurt them. I mean I am after all going to die anyways. My brother committed suicide in the games and I intend to honor him and do the same, but differently. I don't even bother training, since I will die anyways. Really it doesn't matter. I will be gone, forgotten. The orphanage won't care. I won't have a funeral. I can't wait for these games to start. I just can't wait.

**Sorry for the short chapter and delay. I had a history paper I needed to get done(I got an A+ on it. I even argued with my teacher about the way it was formatted and I still got an A+.) Anyways hopefully I will update faster from now on. Next chapter will be training day 3. If you haven't voted on the poll please do so. And I decided the order of death and the victor, but is general and could change. I had to put some tributes in the bloodbath that weren't bloodbath tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor. **


	9. training day 3

**hi, I've been really busy other wise I would've updated soon.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games.**

**Terra Mason's POV**

I feel dizzy. This whole center is so big. I don't know what I should try. The first 2 days I worked on survival skills, but I need a weapon. There are swords which I'd have to get in the cornucopia. Knives which I could probably get easily and then the one thing I want is a mace. I find my feet walking over to the mace area and then i pick it up and start using it.

The trainer seems impressed with my abilities. Now I have to go into the bloodbath to get one. I won't survive with out it. Once I have gotten a hang with the mace I decide to move on. I have covered knots, snares, fires, edible berries, water. I still need to do climbing.

At the climbing are I quickly scale the wall. Once at the top I look for the careers and find them kicking Silk and Volos out. Apparently Volos had joined yesterday and Silk had formed a separate alliance. I like spying. It could come in handy during the games to.

**Randor Pencyn's POV**

The careers should have recruited me and not that girl kasi. I am stealthy and i am smart. I am awesome at a bow, and am okay with knives. I am going to get into them or kill them. In fact I will go tell them now.

"Hey Kevin."

"Not you again."

"Let me into the careers."

"Hey Randor we have too many as it is."

"Fine then you either let me in or I will have no choice but to kill you."

He doesn't react at first but then he starts laughing.

"you kill me? That's the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Wanna bet?"

"You are on 8. Once we are in the arena you are on."

**Willow Anner's POV**

Black, Lee, and me have been training together. We all know our strengths and weaknesses. I think we could win this thing. The careers are all stupid except for Kasi. I am able to tell by looking at them. Then my partner Randor is so arrogant that he will get himself killed. The other two strong players are Nathaniel Kaskill from district 6 who is probably just tough on the there is Austin Steampuff who is a complete player and is madly in love with his district partner.

Black now he is strong but he isn't a good hand to hand fighter. And Lee well he is probably hopeless. But he reminds me of my friend Poly Ester. Her personality is a lot like Lee's. So I just want to have him with me. As for me Willow Anner I am smart, stealthy and okay with knives, I am super speedy and I can do a triple back flip. I can win this thing i just need to prove myself to sponsors.

**Sorry for the short chapter. But like I said I was busy. Next chapter will be part 1 of private training. If you haven't told me what they do in Private training please pm me and tell me. Review and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	10. private training districts 1-4

**Okay this is the private training for districts 1-4. I did very brief POV but it was so I wouldn't take forever. Disclaimer: I will not and probably never will own the hunger games.**

Silk Hegrey's Pov

I am going first for the private sessions. I think that I will throw some knives around. I then hear a voice telling me to go in. I walk in and am surprised to see the trainers are all looking attentively.

I pick up a knife and throw it far and hard. It hits the bulls eye. I then keep doing it but fast and with different types of knives. When I am finished I give a nod to the game makers. I know I will get at least a 10 if not better. Well I guess I will wait until tonight to get the scores.

Phoenix Depark's POV

Silk get's called in and I am talking with the other careers. In a few minutes I'm called in. I bet Silk thinks he did an awesome job. I know he didn't. Once I get in there I see that all the game makers look like they were almost bored by what Silk did. I take a deep breath and head over to the edible berries. I easily sort them out. I almost confused nightlock for blueberries though.

Then I go to the knives. I first throw some knives at the targets. I then do 2 at a time, and finally at the archery targets. I don't think that was very impressive so I turn the dummies on so that they are moving and again I hit the bulls eye every time. Satisfied I look to the game makers. They are all nodding their heads. I am then dismissed. I hope I at least got an 8.

Kevin Firestone's POV

Phoenix takes forever. When she is finally done I am called in. I decide to make an entrance and storm in. I swear I can hear Coal smirk. Once I am inside I ask the game makers what took so long. They just tell me to mind my own business. I run over to the swords pick one up and start slashing dummies heads off. I then move on to the training one that spars with you. It only takes 2 blows for it to be done.

I then move on to do the same to other dummies in different ways. I know that I am being a show off but I want a good score. When I am done I tell the game makers that I am going to the win the games and that I will be remembered. One even looked scared. I had to fight back a laugh.

Dessen Locklear's POV

I only have to wait a few minutes until Kevin is done. I take a deep breath and walk in. I know I am a career so I shouldn't be afraid right? Wrong. I may be a career on the outside but on the inside I just want to win so that my family can live in something other than a shack. We are as poor as dirt so I want to win.

Once I am inside I pick up a spear and throw it as far as I can. I hit the target dead center. I do the same for 5 more spears. Each one I throw harder and further. I then pick up a spear and start sparring with one of the trainers. I first disarm him and then hit him in a fatal spot.(He is wearing armor.) Now the adrenaline is pumping through my body and I move onto knives. I throw them fast, accurately, and hard. After the adrenaline calms down I tell the game makers I am done and am dismissed. I hope I get a better score than Valernia. I can't stand her or Minnow.

Austin Steampuff's POV

Dessen is only in there for like 6 minutes and them I am called. I step inside the room. Inside I go to the weights. I pick up the heaviest one and throw it at the dummy across the room. I then move over to the sword and start slashing at stuff. When I am done with that I throw some knives around. Once I have finished with that I go over to the spears.

At the spears I pick one up and hurl it across the room. It just misses the bulls eye. It would be fatal but it takes longer which I don't want. So I do it again and hit it dead center. I then take another spear and throw it at the same target and get a robin hood. I am about to go to the bows when the game makers kick me out.

Leigha Marx's POV

Once I am called I step inside. I am so glad Austin has stopped asking me out and attempting to kiss me. Inside I look around and immediately go to the edible berries. I ace it. I then ask the game makers if they have a maze. One presses a button and I step inside. I am out in 30 seconds. It was apparently hard because they are all standing there mouth open. I smile shyly at them and ask them if they have any other tests.

They do and give me a massive rubix cube. I solve it in 1 minute. When I am done I am dismissed. I really want to win so I can prove that a smart girl can win instead of the typical district 2 boy. And I now I can because unlike them I have a brain.

Max Greene's POV

That girl from 3 is only inside 2 minutes. I wonder what kind of lame thing she could have done that would make the game makers kick her out so easily. I decide to use a trident. I walk over to the trident's pick it up and throw it across the room. It hits the leg. Just were I wanted it to. I then grab a knife and jump on the dummy. I then start stabbing it repeatedly.

I am about to leave when I am asked to do it again. I repeat the routine this time with an avox. It was weird to see the blood rushing out. The avox is then rushed into medical emergency. I don't know why they would save an avox but I couldn't care less.

Minnow Reedsworthy's POV

Me and Valernia were talking when my name was called. I wish her good luck and get a smile in return. I jog into the training area. Once I am inside I ask if they could time how long it takes me to run around the center 5 times. I immediately burst off going as fast as I can. I have ran 5 laps in 3 minutes. Once I am done i take a bow. I then do some flips that show of my agility and continue to using a sword.

I take a few swings and then start fighting while doing flips. I know I am amazing but I am Minnow Reedsworthy, top career, gifted fighter. And I do love killing. I walk out on my hands and then wave. I bet I got a 12 for my stellar performance. Because unlike Silk I am actually good.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	11. private training districts 5-8

**Hi I would have updated sooner but I have my reasons. I was in my schools science fair and got 20th place out of 75. I was in a debate tournament on Saturday. I got 2nd and 4th place! So i didn't find much time to write. My grandparents are also visiting. I know it isn't an excuse but I was busy. 4 more things.  
1. Check out crypto149's syot story, he needs tributes see his profile page for info. And please submit a tribute to district13.111's story to.  
2. If you like hunger games fanfiction I recommend the 73rd hunger games by cloved.  
3. I will now be doing review replies at the end of each chapter because I love it when people review.  
****4. Sadly the hunger games is copyrighted so I don't own it. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

Lee Bengerson's POV

I casually walk into the training center. Stop it Lee you are not cool. You are dead meet. I won't win. I won't get sponsors. I get it. I wouldn't want to sponsor myself. I mean I screamed like a little girl at the reaping. That's not exactly a good way to win sponsors. Well maybe if I get a really good training score I will. LEE! You are not going to get a good training score. You may be able to use a spear but not very well. That's when I realize the game makers are all staring at me.

"Um... Hi I'm Lee Bengerson from district 5."

"Yeah we know." says a gamemaker.

"Right then. So I am gonna use a spear." With that said I walk over to the spears. I pick one up and throw it at a target. I hit it in the leg. I throw a few more spears at targets again they all make it but nothing fatal. I pick up one last spear and hurl it across the room it is about to the hit the heart but then it curves and misses.

Phoenyx Moore's POV

Once I am in the training area I jog over to the knives. I pick one up and throw it. It hits the bulls eye. I repeat this. I am pretty good and I know that. Unfortunately only the first one is a bulls eye. I always hit the target but not the bulls eye. I don't care. It doesn't matter if I get a low score. If I get a low one I will be left alone. A higher one means sponsors but it also means you are a target. So my goal is to get a 6 or 7. High enough for sponsors and low enough to be left alone.

I move over to the spears. I keep throwing the spear. I then decide to miss one or two and finish. I take a deep breath and throw it hard and fast. It drops at the last moment and hits the head. Not what I was going for. So I throw 3 more and make sure to miss all of them. When I am done I walk out with pride and "shame". Not I am awesome. I missed those last 3 to get a 7.

Nathaniel Kaskill's POV

When I walk into the training center I wave at the game makers. Before I start my actual showing I decide to give them a speech.  
"I am Nathaniel Kaskill from distict 6. I volunteered for my crippled cousin. He would have stood no chance. I have a black belt in karate and will now prove it to you." I then ask for a volunteer. When an avox is sent up I do something I probably will regret later. "COWARDS! None of you are willing to fight an 18 year old but you are willing to send 23 kids to their death. COWARDS!" I then start kicking and punching the avox. The avox soon falls to the floor.

Once the avox falls I grab some knives and start throwing them at the avox. I am now their. With the knives I start stabbing the avox. Once the avox is dead I smile and say "now don't you ever forget me and think of me as just another tribute for I am Nathaniel Kaskill karate master!"

Phlox Astridei POV

Once Nathaniel enters I think it will be my turn soon. But I as wrong. It's been 45 minutes and I haven't been called yet.

"Phlox Astridei" Finally! I am a mean green killing machine. Though I don't appear so. My angle: Appear weak but then become bloodlust. Maybe even join the careers. I can't wait. I walk in and pick up a bow. The bow is my favorite weapon. I shoot some bulls eyes. I then go over to the other stations and do awful at everything else. I then get a knife and spar with it. I am actually awesome with it but I pretend to be horrible. I then ask the game makers to give me a 6. Then without being as my escort would say dismissed I walk out.

Spruce Dejack's POV

When I am finally called in to do my private training I pick up a couple of ax's and casual throw them. I hit 5 different bulls eyes. I then ask them if they could put on peace keeper helmets. They all do so. I pick up some axes and throw them at their heads. They all hit the helmets. Just like at home. I smile at that memory and then ask if I could fight the sword trainer. He walks in with a sword and is in armor. I pick up a good sized ax and smirk.

We then begin to fight. I start on the defensive side and then get the upper hand when he misses. I immediately get up and swing my ax at him. He is now on the defensive side. I disarm him and then pin him to the ground with the ax at his throat. I claim him dead and tell the game makers I'm done.

Rory Lockeheart's POV

After what seems like forever my name is called. I walk into the area and try to look strong. I go to the climbing area and climb to the top. I then climb around onto the ceiling and an awesome idea pops into my head. I smile. This is gonna be good. I climb around some more to make sure the game makers are board. I then go around behind them and jump down. I land gracefully behind them.

I then go up behind one of them tap his shoulder and say hi. The look on his face was priceless. First he jumped like 20 feet and then saw me. His face showed hate, anger, surprise, and laughter at the same time. He then tells me to leave. I listen and run out.

Randor Pencyn's POV

Inside the room the first thing I do is talk to the game makers. "Now let the fun begin." I walk over to the archery station, grab a bow, a quiver of arrows and I go over to the knives and grab some knives. I climb up to the top of the climbing area and hang upside down. Once I'm upside down I throw the knives and shoot arrows. They all hit the targets. I then very quietly get down.

One of my many talents is my stealth. Once I am down I sneak into the game makers office and sit down in a chair. I then start eating the pig that came out. Finally the game makers realize I'm missing. I say to them. "So you don't notice that I'm missing and sitting eating pig, but you do notice the fact that Micha shaved? Wow. That is pathetic."

"You ate the pig and were sitting here this whole time?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You are dismissed." I shrug and leave.

Willow Anner's POV

When I hear my name and the door opens I do my signature mid-air double backflip to enter. I land perfectly. Then I sprint over to the knives station, pick up a bunch of knives and throw them while doing more mid air double back flips. Once I have aced that I decide to show off my intelligence and survival skills. I make my way over to the berries station and ace the test. I do a couple of more things and then move on. On top of being the smartest tribute in the arena I am good enough with knives, can do double back flips, am good at climbing, and am fast.

With that thought in mind I think I will do some climbing. I run over to the climbing wall and scale it. At the top I throw more knives straight at dummies hearts. They all make it. That should be good for a 7-10. I smile and leave. I am only 13 but with my smarts, agility, speed, climbing skills, and knife skills I might actually win this thing.

**So yeah if you want some advertisement for an SYOT story if you have one pm me and let me know. Next chapter is the rest of the private training.**

**Review replies:  
FFWS-** Thanks.  
**The Koala of Doom-** Thanks  
**Ilikepie99-** Yeah she is smart and thanks for the feedback about each character. What do you think about Willow this chapter?

**So thank you for your reviews. I got 4 last chapter. And if you have submitted more than 1 tribute can you let me know which one you like most? Review if you like it or hate it I don't care. Thanks and may the odds be ever in your favor.  
-HpHgPj**


	12. private training districts 9-12

**Early update! I can't believe it. Anyways here is the rest of the private training. The scores and interviews will be one chapter done by Ceaser's POV. I might write it tomorrow morning and post it tomorrow. So that's pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger games i would right now be on Bora Bora swimming in the sea and I would not be here writing fan fiction. **

Rye Grain's POV

My score doesn't matter. If I'm gonna commit suicide a number doesn't matter. What I'm going to do is just sit there and do nothing but feel sorry for myself. Really I should consider myself lucky. Once I die I'll be away from the hate. Away from the neglect. I'll be away from the abuse. I'll be away from the hunger. I'll be away from the coldness, the longing, the hatred, everything. And best of all I'll be with Daniel.

Daniel. He was the one person I could trust. The one person I could turn to. He was the one that stood up for me. He was the one there for me when mom and dad died. He stood there with me and held my hand. I could count on him to be there for me. He loved me. And I loved him too. He was my brother. And then the Capitol took him away from me too. Now I'm nothing but an empty shell. The Capitol can't make me compete in their games. I'll play them my own way.

My name is called and I don't go in. Instead I stand up and walk away. Most people would call me coward but I am not. I am doing something most people would never dare to do. I'm defying the Capitol.

Kasi Pimonae's POV

Rye's name is called. He doesn't go in. I feel bad for him. I mean he is my district partner right? But I just laugh along with Coal and Valernia. They are both despicable. Even though Rye is called I am not called for a while. I don't focus on that though. Just ignore how he didn't show up. To keep my mind off Rye I go over my plan. Talk a bit about edible berries, and spears.

After what is like 15 minutes my name is called.

"Kasi Pimonae."

I take a deep breath and walk in. I smile at the game makers. They give me a nod. I need to get ahigh enough score to stay in the careers. I will leave them though. Eventually. I can't stand Minnow. I will kill her. And apparently the boy from 10 Volos got into the pack. I hope they keep Silk. He is such a sweet little boy. Snap out of it Kasi! Begin.

"Okay so to start off I am going to talk about edible berries. Most berries..." And I give them my talk. They all turn to the berries trainer when I am done and ask if I'm right. He just nods impressed with my knowledge.

"Now I'm gonna do some spear work." I get 10 training dummies and line them up in a row. I then grab a spear and make my way to the back of the room. Arm back. And release. I hurl the spear as hard and fast as i can at the dummies. It goes through all of the dummies hearts. That's what I was going for. I then nod at the game makers and am dismissed.

Volos Belles POV

Oh my god. I am in the career pack. I think what I'll do is be with them at first then join Silk and Sapphire because they are both around my age and seem nice enough. When it is my turn I walk in. I have to make a good impression for the careers. I have to.

I have decided to spar with the game makers. When I say spar I don't mean with a sword. I mean a mace. I am 13 and am awesome with the mace. In district 10 I used a mace when herding cows. It scares when it gets near them. I had scared one the day of the reaping back into it's pen. That was the last time I used a mace. I don't want to show the careers my best skills yet.

"Excuse me but can I spar against one of you using a mace?" I ask timidly.

"Sure Volos. I am the mace trainer Mustard."

Me and Mustard spar for a while. Sparring with a mace is hard. Because you have to block with a chain and be fast with swinging it. None the less I get by. In the end the trainer congratulates me and says nice job. I smile and jog out.

Terra Mason's POV

When my name is finally called I walk in. I pick up a mace and throw it. It hit the target but only the leg. I pick up another one and throw it. Again the target but the arm. This time i take my time by steadying the mace and taking my time.

I slowly bring my arm all the way back. Then I jump and throw the mace with all my heart and hit the target! I hit the chest! I suddenly feel the urge to jump up and down. Instead of resisting I do it. The game makers do look impressed that I could do it. I wish my donkey was here. Then I could ride him and throw a mace like back home.

Black Cob's POV

My specialty is weird. I am great with darts. I walk in there and ask i they have poison darts. They nod and say they do. I pick up the dart and throw it. bulls eye. I repeat it until all the darts have hit bulls eyes on all the various targets. I then pick up a knife and throw that too. Willow doesn't know what my weapon is. I am so awesome at it too. Wait until Willow finds out that I get a 10. That will be interesting. Laughing I walk out.

Sapphire Flash's POV

I don't like my partner. I like Lee and Silk but no one else. Wait that's not what I mean. I hate Black but love Silk and Lee. Black thinks he's all that but he isn't. I am going to aim for a 3. I want to appear weak so me and Silk can be left alone. So I will use a bow. I am so awful at that. I walk in.

"For my demonstration I will be showing my awesome bow and arrow skills." Ha bow and arrow skills it's archery. I then pick up a bow, hold it wrong and shoot. I don't even have to try to be bad to do horrible at it. I miss the target every time and don't even get close to hitting it. Crying I run out.

Coal Hartsell's POV

I run into the training area as soon as I hear my name. I am great with jumping. SO I leap from mat to mat quickly and high. It is like flying and is awesome. When I am done with that I demonstrate my other cat like skills. My dad always called me tiger because of them.

I get up and run really really fast. I then pounce on a dummy and start ripping it to shreds with a knife. I then start scratching it with my extra long nails. That was satisfying. I then sprint out.

Valernia Lame's POV

I get out a fake doe that I made at the camo station yesterday. It was still camouflaged. I then shoot it with lots of darts. I see someone already used darts to. I then camouflage myself in with the wall and move around. I am awesome at camo because I am great with art. I am able to see tiny details and find the right colors.

Once I'm done with that I start sword fighting with a robot. The robot disarmed me. I can't believe I lost to a robot! I storm out after that humiliation run up stairs(yes I ran up 12 flights.) And then into my room onto the bed and cry. I eventually fall asleep because I'm awoken later being told it's time for the scores.


	13. scores and interviews

**I forgot to do the replies last chapter so here they are now.  
FFWS- yeah your right. I'll change her the next few times she is up.  
Ilikepie99- I like Randor too. And Rory is sort of like Fred and George Weasley.  
Koala- I will change that.  
never-give-up-hope-2- Yeah he is ruthless. Should I change that?  
district13.111- I know is that good or bad though?  
And last chapter's replies:  
loverman22- I'm glad I did them right because I wasn't sure about Terra. Or the whole tiger thing.  
ilkiepie99- I feel bad for him too. I like writing his character. I think I have really developed him. Can you guess how I'm gonna have him die?  
district13.111: Really.**

**And one more thing. For the scores I might have changed the score you submitted to fit what they did better. Well I'll stop talking now and give you what you want to see. Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Bye that I mean I own the books and movies but I don't own the copyrighted material.**

**Head Gamemaker P.K. Tran's POV**

"Alright people what do we think?"**  
**  
"Well I think that..." It went on like that for 2 hours people saying what they thought and what scores people should get then we all voted and put the scores in an envelope to give to Ceaser.

Ceaser Flickerman's POV

P.k. hands me the scores. I don't pay attention to what is going on around me I just warm up my voice. Remember don't sound impressed or pitiful. Ask no emotion. Say a name then a number. Everything else will be taken care of by the studio people. I say the name A picture pops up. I then say a number and the score apears easy.

"We are live in 1 minute Ceaser."

"Thanks Billy. Can you get me a black coffee?"

"Sure." With that he leaves and comes back.

"Thanks." I drink the coffee and throw it out when it's time.

I can hear the producer saying "And we are live in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

"Hello Panem. I am Ceaser Flickerman and I am here live all the way at the Capitol. Now for the moment you all are waiting for the scores!" And time for my tone to be serious.

"From district 1 Silk with an 8 and Phoenix with a 9. From district 2 Kevin with a ten and Dessen with a 9. From district 3 Austin with an 11 and Leigha with a 9. From district 4 Max with a 9 and Minnow with a 10. From district 5 Lee with a 5 and Phoenyx with a 7. From district 6 Nathaniel with an 11 and Phlox with a 6. From district 7 Spruce with an 8 and Rory with a 5. From district 8 Randor with a 10 and Willow with a 9. From district 9 Rye with a 0 and Kasi with a 10. From district 10 Volos with an 8 and Terra with a 6. From district 11 Black with a 5 and Sapphire with a 2. From district 12 Coal with a 10 and Valernia with an 8. That's the scores be sure to tune in tomorrow night to watch the interviews. Goodnight Panem!" Wow! I can't believe how many people had such high scores.

Well I guess I should get ready for tomorrow. But first I need some sleep.

The next day

At 10:00 I wake up and have some breakfast. For breakfast I have a coffee, scone, and a bagel with cream cheese salmon, and tomatoes. After breakfast I think about what I am going to ask each tribute. Based on their score family or other stuff. Well I hope I can help them out. Especially Rye. Poor kid he got a zero.

Later

"And the tributes have arrived Ceaser." Billy tells me.

"We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The camera man says.

"Hi I'm Ceaser Flickerman and welcome to the exclusive interviews of the tributes for the 33rd annual hunger games." And cue the applause.

"First we have Phoenix from district 1."

Phoenix's POV

I walk on stage. Ceaser asks me a bunch of questions I don't really pay attention to. Then he asks an interesting one.

"So Phoenix. What is your strategy for the games? Alliances, loner, offensive, defensive?

"I'll keep you guessing." Then the buzzer rings and he kisses my hand then says Phoenix Depark."

Silk Hegrey's POV

"Next we have Silk Hegrey." That's my cue. I walk on.

"So Silk, what's it like being the youngest tribute in the games?"

"Ceaser if you were in my position you'd probably feel the same as me. I think I'll be back here in a couple of weeks though." The audience then starts laughing. Wait laughing? Do they think I'm not serious?

Dennis Locklear's POV

"So Dennis what are you planning to do in the games?"

"Oh Ceaser you humor me. You see I'm not here to mess around so what I'm here to do is win."

Kevin Firestone's POV

"So Kevin what are you most looking forward to in the games?"

"Well let's see killing, winning yeah that. I WILL KILL ANYONE FOR MY JOY!" I think I scared him.

Leigha Marx's POV

"So Leigha why do you want to win?"

"Well mostly to prove that a smart girl can win instead of the typical district 2 boy. But I also want to show that muscle isn't everything. Unlike the careers I actually will use my brain in these games. If I win it'll be because of my brain not some sword."

Austin Steampuff's POV

"Austin you look strong. How are you so strong?"

"Well in the factories you have to lift heavy machinery They think they are so strong but they're not until they have lifted a 300 pound machine in a factory."

Minnow Reedsworthy's POV

"Minnow why'd you volunteer?"

"Well I am awesome at everything so I volunteered. I am going to win this. In fact why don't they just crown me victor now?"

Max Greene's POV

"So Max what will your family be like if you don't win?"

"Well Ceaser if I don't win my family will still be rich."

Phoenyx Moore's POV

"So Phoenyx why sh..."

I decide to have some fun with him and say "Wait we're on a first name basis? Me and you?"

"Uh yeah. So what do you want to see in the arena?"

"Well I am so excited to see all the best friends I've made while I was here." I say sarcastically.

Lee Bengerson's POV

"Lee do you think you'll win?"

I don't answer I stay silent.

Phlox Astidi's POV

"So Phlox what's your strategy?"

"Well I'm related to a past victor and plan to use her strategy."

"Which is?"

"Well it looks like you've got some homework to do."

Nathaniel Kaskill's POV

"Nathaniel what do you think of the games?"

"Life's problems wouldn't be called 'Hurdles' if there wasn't a way to get over them."

Rory Lockeheart's POV

"What is one thing we can expect from you?"

"Well I can honestly say that I can promise to try but not to succeed."

Spruce Dejack's POV

"Ceaser what do I smell like right now to you?"

"Honey."

"Interesting. This cologne smells like the smeller's favorite scent."

Willow Anner's POV

"Willow what do you do in your free time?"

"I take gymnastics and love running. I also love puzzle's. It would be awesome if the arena had some sort of maze in it. So let me do what i love one last time." With that I do a handstand and walk out on my hands.

Randor Pencyn's POV

"Randor are you ready for the games?"

"I am ready to win not to die but yeah I am ready."

Kasi Pimonae's POV

"Kasi are you a killer?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to win?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to die"

"Yes?"

"How is that possible?"

"You see Ceaser I have you twisted around my finger. Maybe none of those answers were right. What do you think?"

Rye Grain's POV

"Rye why did you get a 0?"

"I have the right to remain silent." I say I will keep rebelling.

Terra Mason's POV

"Terra are you nervous?"

"Well naturally I am Ceaser. You see I'm already a vegetarian. How am I supposed to kill someone if I can't even eat meat?"

Volos Belles POV

"Volos are you in any alliances?"

"Yes I am actually in the career pack."

"You are?"

"Well I have something the careers need."

Black Cob's POV

"What's your family like?"

"Awful, annoying. But I love them anyways."

Sapphire Flash's POV

"Do you like anyone Sapphire?"

"There are two boys..."

"Oh really who?"

"um I not sure if they like me back"

"Ohh I'm sure they do now tell us who"

I turned towards the camera and said "Lee Victor and Silk Hegrey."

Valernia Lame's POV

"Valernia what do you do at home?"

"Well I'm an artist and am really good at art. I love art a lot. I think I'll be great with camo. I am also strong though."

Coal Hartsell's POV

"Coal what is your weapon of choice?"

"I am a beast with a tiger claw. My dad calls me tiger sometimes because of that and some other cat skills I have."

Ceaser's POv

"Well that brings a close to the interviews. Be sure to tune in tomorrow at 10:00 AM for the start of the games."

**Well that's the end of that. I can't wait to start writing the games. I have chosen the bloodbath tributes. So sorry if your tribute dies in the bloodbath. Well good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.  
-HpHgPj**


	14. bloodbath or day 1 part 1

**Okay so here is the bloodbath. It may seem a bit confusing but I did it int that order even if part of the sequence is off because I was showing what happened by relation. So if it is confusing blame the head game maker. I am so sorry if I killed your tribute. But I had to kill some of them. It is the hunger games after all. Speaking of the hunger games I do not own them.**

**Review Replies:**

**Ilikepie99: you are good with getting the characters. I like to see it when you get them right.**

**FFWS: Like I told you I am changing her. What do you think of Willpw this chapter?**

**Loverman22: Well I had hope's that you would like the scores.**

**Rye's POV**

I'm standing on a small silver plate inside a tube. I feel the tube rising. Thoughts flash into my my mind. Do I really want to do it? Do I really want to die? I am in a dessert terrain. On one side of me is a dessert. On the other is a forest. Ahead of me are more mountains, same behind. Stop Rye. Think.

Okay I can do it. Just step off the plate. I am about to when I hear a voice inside my head telling me don't step off. I don't. I listen. "Rye what are you doing? Suicide is a permanent answer to a temporary problem. Think about it you could win. Be famous."

I hear another voice say to me. "Rye even if you didn't die a slow painful death, and some how managed to win you'd be as good as dead. Better die of your own hands and not another tributes. On top of that you won't be dying by your own hands, defying the Capitol but you will die because of another tribute."

"Don't listen to him Rye. You are better than that."

"If you step off you'll get to see Daniel again." Daniel. That does it. I say 3 words "I am free." and take a step off.

**Leigha Marx's POV**

Once I get into the open air I look around. I am in a snowy terrain. There are snowy mountains in front and behind me. On one side of me there's a dessert and on the other is a forest. In front of me is the cornucopia. My plan is to sprint as fast as I can in. Grab a bag and a weapon then get the hell out of there.

I think I'll run towards the dessert. Most tributes will go to either the mountains or the forest. So to avoid attack I'll run there. Also knowing how incredibly stupid all the careers but Kasi are they will probably go for the forest. 10, 9, I get ready to run, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. I run faster than I have ever ran before to the cornucopia. I then scoop up a large backpack, a bottle of water, some knives, a sleeping bag, and a loaf of bread then I run out. I did it. I got out alive.

I run for a while longer before stopping to look through my pack. My pack is big and red. There is a huge front pocket and a median sized pocket that is almost completely hidden. The only reason I noticed it was because the big pocket's area didn't seem quite right. I open up the big pocket and find: 1 bottle of water(full), a belt for knives, a pack of knives, an apple, a first aid kit, a pack of dried beef, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried fruit, and a bit of cheese. In the other pocket I find pair of steel gloves, a bottle of poison, and a book of edible and poisonous plants. I take every thing out of the median pocket. I put on the belt and add the knives, then I put on the gloves, I put my food in the median pocket, 1 bottle of water in the median pocket and one in the big pocket, then finally every thing else including the sleeping bag in the big pocket.

**Dessen Locklear's POV**

Argh! That stupid boy from 9 had to be next to me when I stepped off. Now my leg really hurts and I feel sick. I think I need to throw up. I hold in the foul tasting thing until the gong sounds. I then throw up. Slowly I make my way over to the Cornucopia. Kevin then comes up to me announcing that he just killed this boy. I drone him out. He seems to have forgotten that I only volunteered to help out my family not for the glory. He then hands me a knife. I smile and throw it at the girl from 11. My aim was really off. And instead of hitting her it hit Volos Belles. A career.

I curse. "Dessen look out!" I turn around but don't have time to act. A knife hits my back. I collapse and lie there. Eventually people stop dying and the careers clear out. They don't come to me though. They must think I'm dead. I then see 2 figures in the shadows. "Help please" I call out. The girl hears me and points in my direction. She and the boy run over.

"Are you alright?" The boy asks. Actually I think that's Black from 11. I shake my head no but then Willow says something.

"Black she's laying on the ground looking scarily pale and you ask her if she's alright. Do you think she's alright?" The girl asks who I realize now is Willow Anner.

"Look we're gonna help you. I found a first aid kit." Willow says.

**Willow Anner's POV**

I know that my idea is crazy. I mean who helps a career? Well maybe she can help us once we heal her. Like maybe she could be our protector or guard. I apply some cream to her leg a and back. She sighs in relief. Soon she is able to stand up. I smile at her.

"Um...If you don't mind my asking, why are you guys helping me?"

"We are helping you because it's the right thing to do." Black says.

"Well thanks. If you don't mind could I stay in your alliance? I never felt comfortable around the careers."

"Sure, but why not?" I question.

"Well you see I'm not like them. I volunteered because my mother is very sick and I need money to get her medicine. And so that my brother, my mom and I can live in something other than a shack." She replied. I suddenly fell bad for her. That sounds horrible. Volunteering so they can save her family and make them have a better life. Her life must suck.

"One more thing where are the careers?" I ask.

"Oh they must have thought I was dead. And left. There is still a lot of stuff here. We could get supplies." I nod in agreement. We each get a bag that has some food and water in it. Then we gather more food and another bag. This bag is the group's bag. If you want food or water from it the whole group get's some. We get 2 sleeping bags and a weapon each. We then head off up the mountains instead of down like others. This is the beginning of something good.

**Kevin Firestone's POV**

It doesn't take long once we're in the arena for an explosion to go off. I know who it is. Rye Grain of district 9. I look anyways to see who was next to him. I see Dessen. She looks sick. Oh well. On my right is Randor. Perfect, I'll finally show that git what he deserves. And on his right is Coal! Even more perfect. I give Coal a nod. And get ready to tackle Randor.

The gong rings and I am on top of Randor. Coal strides over to me and gets on top of Randor. I then jog to the cornucopia and grab me and Coal weapons. I get him his weapon of choice a tiger claw, and a knife. I grab myself a couple of knives and a sword.

When I am back at Coal I hand him his weapons and jump onto Randor. I then start punching him. I punch him over and over and over again. I then grab a knife and stab him in various places. He is paying the price for comparing himself to me. "Goodbye git." I shout at him. Me and Coal then laugh and walk over to the Cornucopia. That was fun. In fact it felt great. I had made my first kill. And the best part was that I was fine with it and didn't feel creaped out.

**Coal Hartsell's POV**

When the gong sounds me and Kevin both tackle Randor. I then sit on him. Kevin runs off to get us both weapons while I make sure loser over hear doesn't try to leave. He keeps shouting things at me threatening me. Yeah I know. He's threatening me. I am on top of him and have all the control, yet he is threatening me. Ha.

Kevin returns with weapons for him and me. He got for himself a sword and some knives, then a tiger claw, and knife for me. I grab my weapons and let Kevin get on Randor. I tighten my grip around the tiger claw. ( imagesq=tbn:ANd9GcTFtlPbSmMvN2N8SiwU0g0v uefUhAwTKpzxjmDAn5g7j1l3RjIR oA ) The tiger claw is sharp. Has tree blades, easily fits in a hand. It is the perfect weapon.

Once I turn my attention back to Kevin and Randor I see that Kevin is still punching Randor. He then grabs a knife and starts stabbing him repeatedly. I like all the blood. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the girl from 7. She is grabbing some stuff and is about to flee the scene. I only have one knife and long range isn't my specialty. She is to far away to do my pounce on so I guess I'll have to throw it.

I lean back with the knife in my hands. I take a deep breath and throw it as hard as I can at 7. It hits her and she falls. Yes! I then see Kevin walking to the cornucopia. I follow. That was awesome. Now to kill some other tributes.

**Rory Lockheart's POV**

I was on my way out of the bloodbath with a small bag, and a loaf of bread. I was almost at the forest when I heard something coming. I turned around to look and saw a knife. It hit my face. Shoot I didn't even last a day. I see my life flashing before my eyes. My parents, the my brothers and everything else I loved especially the tree's in district 7 are shown. I then see my private training and the look on the game maker's face again. That was funny. I still laugh at that. I say one more thing before falling. "I love you mom." I then fall over and close my eyes smiling.

**Randor Pencyn's POV**

When the gong sounded I was tackled. Kevin went off to get weapons. I tried to escape but it didn't work. Coal was to strong. I then started threatening him to let me go. Kevin gets back and starts punching me. He punches me really hard. I hurt really bad. Then he takes his knife.

The next minute or so are a blur. He starts stabbing me repeatedly with the knife. After more than 15 stabs he gets up and leaves with Coal at his heals. I hurt like hell. Bloody hell why does this hurt so much. I'm good as dead now. I give up in defeat. I say thanks for the pig out loud. No one but the game makers know what I'm talking about. But that pig was good. I can hear my mom saying. "Shame on you Randor thinking about food at a time like this." Shut up I tell her. "I love you." I say out loud. A pig ready for slaughter is, was all I am. The last thing I do is close my eyes.

**Sapphire Flash's POV**

Despite common beliefs I am not a week, love struck, little 12 year old. In fact I am strong. I can fight. And with Silk with me I can do this. Truth is I don't like Silk. I like Lee but not Silk. I fooled the whole Capitol though. Now I can get sponsors because of this. Silk is just an arrogant brat. I love Lee who I've known all myself, not some brat from district 1. Anyways I better act worried and scared. I am great with acting.

To convince everyone I start looking for Silk. I smile at him. He smiles back. We are going to run into the Cornucopia and then head to the forest. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. I run off and grab a bag. Silk does the same thing. We then take hands. Gross his is sweaty! and take off. We are heading to the forest when Volos starts chasing us. Then I see Lee.

"Hey leave them alone! They're only 12 and don't deserve to die." Lee says. Volos smiles and casually throws a knife at Lee. It hits his heart. An instant death. Me and Silk start running again.

"Wear ya running lovebirds?"

"None ya." That was a rhetorical question Silk don't be a dumb ass.

"Well it doesn't matter because no one's here to save you now." then I see a knife. It is sailing right towards him. And then it hits his heart. Another instant death. This time me and Silk sprint off.

**Lee Benjerson's POV**

I don't know why I am going to save those 12 year olds but I do anyways.

"Hey leave them alone! They're only 12 and don't deserve to die." I hear myself shout. Then it hits me. Sapphire reminds me of Merlina when she was Sapphire's age. Then I see Volos throw a knife at me. It hits me and I drop.

**Volos Belle's POV**

I am almost at those losers. Nothing will stop me from killing them.

"Wear ya running lovebirds?"

"None ya." That was rhetorical, idiot.

"Well it doesn't matter because no one's here to save you now." As if on cue I am hit in the chest with a knife. I collapse on the ground.

**Valernia Lame's POV**

I run to the cornucopia and grab some darts. I then see Kasi come up to me with a spear.

"Hey Val." She says casually.

"Hey" I say back. I don't trust her she never liked me.

She tosses her spear at me. It hits my neck. Ow. I want to scream but can't. Blood is already filling up my mouth. I can't breathe.

"Oops." Kasi says in a mock innocent voice. I hate her.

"Don't worry. I'll tell Minnow that I tried to save you, oh and I'll kill her too." I close my eyes and take a last breath.

**Kasi Pimonae's POV**

I am going to kill Minnow. I have my spear in my hands. Casually I walk over and say hey. She says hey back I then toss the spear at her.

"Oops." I say in false mockery. Next up is Minnow.

"Don't worry. I'll tell Minnow that I tried to save you, oh and I'll kill her too." I know that I am sounding despicable. he knows it too. But I need the game makers to not want to kill me. I take the spear out and walk away.

**Max Greene's POV**

Once I have got a weapon from the cornucopia I chase after Willow and Black but hey get away. Pissed off I make my way back and see Terra Mason from district 10. I take my trident and throw it at her. It hits her leg. I walk over, take it out and hit her other leg. Smiling I walk off.

**Minnow Reedsworthy's POV**

I see the girl from 10 trying to escape. She isn't able to stand up. Grabbing a knife i run over and jump on top of her. I start stabbing her. Once she is dead I do something devious. I cut off her finger. I then cut off a lock of her hair. I tie the hair to the finger and then to it's self to make a necklace.

Once I have my good luck charm(it's lucky because she's the first one I killed.) I run off. Once I find a better material than hair I will use it. After each kill I'll add a finger to the collection. I am so winning this thing. I mean I am Minnow Reedsworthy, awesome, strong, and a victor. That's right. I am Minnow Reedsworthy victor of the 33rd annual hunger games.

**Terra Mason's POV**

All I was doing was leaving the bloodbath when suddenly I feel a stabbing pain in my leg. I fall to the ground and see that a trident was there. Trident, must be district 4. I see the guy running over. He picks up the trident and stabs my other leg. I can't get up now. Instead of finishing me off he gets up and leaves. I try to get away. Then I see the girl from 4 running towards me. I know that she's the one. She's the one to kill me. 4 jumps on top of me with a knife and starts stabbing me. Oww. It hurts. Make it stop. Goodbye world I think.

**Austin Steampuff's POV**

I wanted to follow Leigha but I couldn't find her. I see the girl from one going over to someone. I take this as an opportunity to grab a pack and a weapon. I grab a blue backpack and a sword. I see a coil of rope and grab that too. On my way out I have some problems. I get into a fight with Spruce Dejack from district 7.

We are sword fighting for a while when he says that we should just leave before a career finishes this fight for us. Nodding my head I run off towards the dessert. Knowing Leigha I think she would've gone that a while I come across a stream. I am about to drink from it when I see fish with huge fangs and sharp spikes in the water. I remember them. They are a deadly mutt. The spikes shoot out poison and their bites are also poisonous. Not wanting to get killed I walk away.

**Spruse Dejack's POV **

After running away from Austin I go down the mountains. I keep running and running. I then come across a beech. I sit down on the shore and look through my pack. I have some food, water, a sleeping bag, sun glasses, matches, a first aid kit, and a knife. I also have an ax which I grabbed at the cornucopia. I already miss home.

**Nathaniel Kaskill's POV**

Once I am at the cornucopia I grab a martial arts stick and a reasonably large grey pack. Unfortunately Phoenix sees me. I start kicking her, and beating her with my martial art's stick. Grabbing a knife I stab her. When she is dead I take off towards the forest.

Once I am at the forest I start adjusting my pace. I then find some berries. Nightlock. I put them in my pocket to save to trick people.

**Phoenix Depark's POV**

When Nathaniel stops killing me I lie down and close my eyes. I let my brother down.

"I'm sorry Decklan." After that I close my eyes and cry.

**The Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**What do you guys think? Please review. BTW this was like 3,500 words! Anyways good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**-HpHgPJ**


	15. day 1 part 2

**OMG I forgot to do last thoughts for Terra. So I added that in. Make sure to go back if you want to see it. Anyways thanks for the reviews. If you are interested please check out a SYOT story from ****_The Koala of Doom._**

**Ilikepie99: I luv how you did letters to the dead tributes. It makes me glad to see how you understand the tributes personalities. A little better than I do myself. I give you a =p.**

**FFWS: I personally like Willow's new attitude. I think that it captures her character more so I am glad that you agree. You get a =).**

**District13.11: Yeah I guess. I can't wait to be done with this story even though I luv it.**

**koala of doom: sure, and thanks. You deserve a ;=).**

**cryipto149: Yeah he did. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games nor do I own May the odds be ever in your favor. That's Effie's line.**

**Phlox Astridi's POV**

Once I had left the cornucopia with a bow and full quiver of arrows, a huge bag of I don't know what, and a knife; I ran towards the forest. I decided to stay close to the edge so that I can kill careers at night. I can't wait for the cannons to sound. After all I want to see how many people I still need to kill. After a while longer the cannons sound.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Only 8!? Wow. I bet they were Silk from 1, Lee from 5, Rory from 7, Willow from 8, Randor from 8, Rye from 9, Terra from 10, and Sapphire from 11. Well I guess I'll find out tonight. That's when I hear another cannon.

**Phoenyx Moore's POV**

I got a few knives, and some food from the cornucopia but no water. I saw a stream but I'm not sure if it is safe to drink. So now I'm sitting up in a tree waiting for someone to test the water. I then see a trio of tributes walking towards the water. I try to hide as much as possible. Don't let them see me.

Once they get to be right in front of my tree they stop to talk.

"I found a stream, lets drink some of this. Our bottles we can save for later." OMG I'm scared that's the girl from 2 with, 8 and 11?

"Dessen I don't think that's a good idea, it could be a trap." 8 says. Well done 8, my thoughts exactly.

"Stop worrying Willow." Dessen says.

"Dessen I don't think that's a good idea." 11 says.

"Whatever. I'm gonna drink some of this so that we don't run out of our other water." Dessen says.

She bends down to take a sip but is pulled into the water by a giant shark? Wait a second sharks aren't fresh water. Oh crap. I feel bad for Dessen. She just got pulled into the water by an eelshark. They were thought to be extinct. All I know is that they were used to stop rebel sailors during the rebellion. They have huge fangs and spike on there side. Whatever makes contact with them dies a few minutes after. They also are known for being able to move like an eel and pull victims from the shore or boats. They became extinct when the Capitol realized that they were harming the fish that people in district 4 caught. But I guess that the Capitol is special enough that they can bring extinct creatures back.

**Black Cob's POV**

After a few minutes the shark thing throws Dessen to the ground. The cannon sounds. I can't believe what she did. Me and Willow saved her life, let her join our alliance, warned her not to drink the water A) because we ALREADY HAD WATER! and B) because well I don't know maybe that water wasn't safe? Whatever we tried to warn her.

"Hello 11, 8" Me and Willow jump and turn around. Right in front of us is the district 5 girl.

"5." I say and give her a nod. I draw my dagger and see Willow has done the same thing. Oddly 5 hasn't.

"Wait, you think I'm going to hurt you?" Well duh. You sneaked up on us.

"Well no, I don't want to hurt you. I want to be in an alliance with the 2 of you." 5 says.

"What's in it for you?" Willow asks.

"Nothing. I just want some water, I have food." I don't trust her.

"Thanks but were not interested." I say back. And with that I toss my dagger at her stomach. She looks surprised. What's even more surprising is that Willow slaps me. I don't ask her.

"Whatever. I still win." She says.

"What, how?"

"I don't have to live with the fact that I've killed someone." She's right. She did win. I just killed her. The cannon sounds.

**And I know this chapter is short, but don't worry I'm gonna update soon. I don't have school today! It's snowing. Do you think I did that death right?**

**The fallen this chapter.**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**The overall list of the fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Bye and may the odds be ever in your favor! And I got over 1000 views!  
**

**~HpHgPj**


	16. Tough Love, day 1 part 3

**So I know I said I would update Saturday but stuff came up. Here is another part of day 1. As we are further into the games POV'S will be longer. **

**Review Replies:**

**koala: You have Ilikepie99 to thank. They gave me the basis for the idea.**

**FFWS: Until you said that I had never noticed that before.**

**Ilikepie99: Yeah she did win, her creator had said that she should get the last word, was that good?**

**Today the disclaimer will be done by one of the fallen tributes.**

**Rye Grain: It saddens me to say that HpHgPj does not own the hunger games. I am glad though that because of her I am able to see Daniel.**

* * *

Silk Hegry's POV

I am so glad that Lee saved us, and whoever killed Volos. Thanks to those 2 people me and Saph made it out alive. We have been running for a while now. When we come across a stream we stop to rest at a log. Both of us look through our packs.

I have a red backpack and a spear. Inside of the pack I see a pack of crackers, a knife, a strip of beef and an empty bottle of water. Sapphire also has all that plus a sleeping bag. The question is though whether or not the water is safe or clean. Sapphire hands me a bottle and I fill it up, nothing happens. I do the other one now. Again nothing happens.

"Silk you are so brave. Anything could be in the water and yet you still got some." She then kisses me. That must have appealed to the Capitol because a parachute floats down. In the parachute is a bottle of iodine. I put the required amounts in.

During the half hour of waiting 8 cannons go off for the bloodbath, and 2 more go off later. There are only 13 left to kill. But do I really want to kill Saph? She is so pretty. She has really dark hair that almost looks blue. And her eyes are a deep blue. She is so pretty if only she hadn't been thrown into the arena.

Austin Steampuff's POV

After having walked past the stream I sit down on the dessert ground and open the backpack. It was pretty big so I didn't know what to expect. In it I find a sleeping bag, some food, a bottle of water, some iodine, a book of edible plants, some matches, and a pan. This is a pretty good set of stuff. Now to find Leigha.

I know that she should have passed the stream. But the only thing I didn't know was how far could she have gone. Well maybe if I keep jogging I'll find her. After what seems like some more time the cannons fire. I count 8 in all. So only 7 died in the bloodbath and Rye jumped. Not long after I hear 2 more cannons.

As night begins to fall I hear a scream for help. Leigha. I run towards the scream and see Leigha in a pit. She is up to her waist in what looks like quick sand? What do I do? Okay she needs to stay still. I see her staying still but I don't see a stick or anything that I could save her with.

What should I do? The only thing I have is a rope. A rope. That's it. I grab the rope out of the blue bag. Now what to tie it onto. I see a rock. Okay tie it on to the rock Austin. Once it is on the rock I toss the rope at Leigha. Leigha grab on! Luckily she accepts my help and grabs on. I begin pulling her out of the quicksand.

"Austin you saved my life." She says to me.

Leigha Marx's POV

OMG, Austin just saved my life. I tell him that and he says back. "Well did you expect me to watch you die?" I guess I didn't, I mean he does love me.

"Alies?" He asks. Should I say yes? I guess I should I mean he did just save my life.

"Alies." I nod and smile. We have just finished setting up camp when the anthem plays. The first face to appear is Phoenix, from district 1; then both from 5, the girl Rory from 7; Randor form 8; Rye from 9; both from 10; and the girl from 12.

After the anthem me and Austin each have some of Austin's food and some water. Austin offers to take first watch so I get into my sleeping bag and fall asleep. I am awoken later by a canon. I jump and see Austin safe and no dead people near us.

Minnow Reedsworthy's POV

We are going hunting! We are going hunting! I can now get another finger to add to my necklace. We walk into the forest after the fallen(Some careers died but I don't care.) Soon after we enter the forest I see someone. I smile and take a knife. Carelessly I toss it at the figure.

Oh yeah! I just killed someone. Running over to the person I see that I just killed Phlox Astridi district 6. Oh yeah. Wait she's not dead yet. The canon didn't sound. I bend down and smile at her. The knife is lodged right in her leg. I am leaning down about to kill her when a knife hits my neck. Whipping around I see it was Kasi. She says oops in a mock innocence tone and I can't do anything. I fall down. And think well at least I am still supa awesome. I'm to good for this stuff anyways.

Phlox Astridi's POV

I can't believe that 9 just saved my life. I smile at her. By the time all the careers get over she says that I killed Minnow. All I do is nod my head. They seem impressed after all Minnow was pretty good. I would've killed her but then 9 killed her first. The careers talk over the kill for a while and then invite me into the pack. I agree. I am in I did it.

Kasi Pimonae's POV

I did it! In less than a day I have took out the 2 most annoying tributes in the games and no one knows about Val and the only one who knows about Minnow is Phlox but she seems fine about it because I saved her life. After I lie to the careers about who killed Minnow we all have a talk.

It pretty much goes like: I think we should let her in. I don't. Let's vote. In the end we let her in despite Max's insisting that we don't. I feel so happy that I killed Minnow while saving a life. I feel like a monster though killing 2 people in less than 24 hours.

I don't need the careers though. I can survive without them and I am able to recognize food. Maybe I can win this thing. I just hope I can do it soon. I miss Leonardo. And once I get home Adryann might admit his feelings to me. I can''t wait to get out of here.

* * *

**The Fallen this chapter**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**The Overall Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

* * *

**How was this chapter? And are any of you betas? I might need one for some chapters. Please review. **

**~HpHgPj out.**


	17. The longing and anger of the night

**So not much to say today. I did update the poll so that it is only the remaining tributes. Today the disclaimer will be done by Rory Lockheart.**

**Rory: HpHgPj is mean for killing me. HpHgPj also doesn't own the hunger games.**

* * *

Coal Hartsell's POV

We have been in the arena for less than 24 hours but already 11 are dead. And another thing is that the career pack has some competition. I mean Silk abandoned us for some girl, then Phoenix, Dessen, Minnow, Volos, and unfortunately Val all are dead. That leaves 5 in the career pack because the 6 girl is new. And then Austin form 3, Nathaniel from 6, and Black from 11 all seem tough.

And another thing is that Kevin assumes that he is the leader. The worst thing is that Max and Kasi both seem to follow him. But what I don't think Kevin's puny brain has managed to learn is that I am 18, he is 16; my dad's a victor so I am more prepared; and finally I am smarter. If we are supposed to be hunting tributes we should be quiet, not giving each tribute we get within 20 feet of a warning, right?

"So Coal yes or no?" Okay I don't know what I am answering but I don't want to admit I wasn't listening. I'll go with yes.

"Um...Yes I guess?" With my reply all the careers start laughing.

"Wait what did I say yes to?" "

We asked if you still watched the teletubies." Oh. I haven't watched that little kid show since forever.

Then they go back to talking loudly. See what I mean? We are scaring off every tribute by talking. And he wonders why we haven't came across any tributes yet. Hmm I don't know maybe because you are being to loud.

Max Greene's POV

We were just walking through the forest talking to each other. Well Coal wasn't talking, but the rest of us were.

"So Kevin you got a girl back home" I asked.

"I think so. I'm gonna make my move when I get back anyways. Her name is Angel Afterheart. She's so pretty. Do you have a girl friend Max?" The district 2 boy replies.

"Yeah, I do. Her name is Katarina Listrine. She has a tan, brown hair that's in a long braid. She has blue eyes. I love her man. She's gonna volunteer next year." I miss Katarina. The last time I saw her was during our goodbyes.

_Flashback_

_"Max come back to me." She says._

_"Don't worry I will Kat." With that I pull her into a hug and kiss her._

_"Max you didn't have to do this."_

_"But I do Katarina, my whole family wants me to. I'm the only one. My parents both won but Shawn lost. I need to win to restore honor."_

_"I'll miss you Max."_

_"I'll miss you to Kat." I take her hair in my hand and bring it to my nose. It smelt salty like the ocean but also like chocolate. Her family owns the sweet shop in district 4._

_"I love you Max."_

_"I know Kat. Goodbye." She then leaves the room._

_End of flashback_

I can still smell her hair. I love you Kat.

Spruce Dejack's POV

When I got to the beach I felt confused. There are already mountains, a dessert, and a forest so why a beach? Whatever. I think I'll stay here. What are the chances of any other tribute getting to the beech. I don't want to have to kill in these games. The tributes are just innocent people. I will kill a Capitol person if I ever need to.

I hate them. I mean they treat us unfairly under very strict rules. And then when we rebel against their rules they start the hunger games. And even now they have peace keepers patrolling the districts. Any sign of rebellion and they shoot you. It's that simple. Well I don't care how simple it is, I still hate the freaking Capitol.

There's a reason I hit peace keepers with axes. It's to show that we are all not slaves of the Capitol. I guess I'm especially mad because Rory is dead. She had a great life ahead of her to. She was smart, funny, and was good with an ax. But then she got thrown into the games and any chance of her leading a good, normal, and not to mention long life.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. I know it's short but it was hard to write. Well what do you think, and vote in the new poll. Also if you want a sponsor gift for one of your tribute(s), just pm me and I'll let you know what your options are. **

**The Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**HpHgPj out.**


	18. More than what meets the eye

**Today the disclaimer will be done by Randor.**

**Randor: I know, I know auto correct hates me. So does Kevin. I am dead thanks to HpHgPj. Luckily HpHgPj doesn't own the hunger games and didn't have my death published in a best selling book.**

**Willow Anner's POV**

Ever since Black was stupid and decided to kill that girl he hasn't talked. I wouldn't be talking either if I where him. I mean it's one thing to kill if it's to protect yourself in these games, but to kill an innocent girl who doesn't want to hurt anyone? I mean, come on that is kind of mean. Don't you think?

I was watching the skies and was surprised to see Phoenix Depark, and Valernia Lame smiling down at us. I thought that they would make it far. I also cried for Lee, and the Phoenyx from 5. She was the girl who was killed by Black but beat him at the same time.

"Willow," I hear Black say.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take first watch tonight?" he asks hoping.

"Um...sure, Black yeah." Yes! I got first watch! That means that I won't have to wake up in the middle of the night. During my watch a cannon goes off. Most likely a victim of the careers, but it could have been a career. Kasi seems like she wants to kill them all, and I wouldn't have been surprised if she killed a career.

**Sapphire Flash's POV**

Silk is on watch right now. He thinks that I'm asleep. He thinks that I love him. He thinks that I would never kill him. The Capitol thinks I'm weak. The Capitol thinks I love him. The Capitol thinks I would never kill him. They are both wrong. I don't love Silk, in fact I don't even like him. The only guy I see is Lee Victor from district 11, and when I win this thing he will welcome me home with open arms. Silk. Silk is nothing more than a strategy. He may have a spear, but I have a knife. And with that knife I will slit his throat one day.

Silk starts walking over to me. I close my eyes immediately and let him sit down next to me. He starts stroking my hair. Man do I hate this. I have a plan though! I can act like I think it's an intruder and kill him! Yes, this will work. I suddenly sit up and grab my knife. I am about to stab him when he says;

"Saph, you really want to kill me? It's me Silk." Oh sweet shiitake mushroom! Now I can't kill him. The Capitol will know I never liked him. I really hate that boy.

**Nathaniel Kaskill's POV**

"I am Nathaniel Kaskill district 6 boy. I am a poison expert. I am a karate master. I am a good person. I volunteered for my crippled cousin." I repeat these words over and over again while meditating. It is night and I don't care if anyone finds me I'll kill them. I know I said I was nice but I will kill a career. I already killed the 1 girl.

She was a career so it was fine to kill her. I kill careers. Why? Because they are nothing more than arrogant, stuck up killing brats. And they are also so full of themselves. That's why I turned down their invitation to join them. What about that avox Nathaniel you killed him. That avox, yes I did kill him but I have my reasons.

My reasons for killing that avox are simple. Honestly I was doing him a favor. Because I killed him, I helped save him any other further pain, humiliation, and/or unfair treatment. I also helped him because I mean really, if you can't talk what's the point of living?

"I am Nathaniel Kaskill district 6 boy. I am a poison expert. I am a karate master. I am a good person. I volunteered for my crippled cousin." This time I think about staying true to myself. I need to win, but I also need to stay true to myself. If I don't stay true to myself I'm as good as dead anyway. I'll stay true by asking myself questions along the way. Like would Nathaniel do this? Or real or not real?

"I am Nathaniel Kaskill district 6 boy. I am a poison expert. I am a karate master. I am a good person. I volunteered for my crippled cousin."

**Kevin Firestone's POV**

"So you guys who should we kill next?" I ask impatiently. Why because I need to kill. Scare, kill, intimidate; repeat.

"I think," Kasi starts. "That we should kill Leigha Marx next." I have to laugh at that. Why would we kill her this early on. She only got like at 5 or something lame like that. She's not even a threat to us. How she managed to score even a 5 is beyond me. I saw her during training and she did not score very high at all. I almost say all of that but then I decide on something else.

"I have an idea. Let's not kill her and kill someone hard instead. And Kasi who made you leader of this group?" I ask.

"Must I ask the same to you Kevin?" 9 asks back.

"I did. I made myself the leader. I am after all not from an outer district. 9. And 12, don't even think about making yourself a leader just because your precious daddy is a victor." That ought to put them in line.

"Well let's get back to the cornucopia." I say.

**Kasi Pimonae's POV**

After mine and Kevin's little argument we make our way back to the cornucopia. I make one tiny suggestion and he starts bragging and insulting Coal and I. Max could be a leader to with the guidelines he has. And Max will get us lots of sponsors. But he is to much of a stuck up brat to notice. He's now on my kill list too.

I also need to find a way for us to kill Leigha. She is really smart and great with survival skills, she has a huge backpack of stuff(I saw her leaving the cornucopia.), and she's not bad with a knife. On top of all that I bet she's with Austin Steampuff the strong 3 tribute. And if any of the other careers had half a brain they's know this all too. But nope I'm just a girl from an outer district nothing more.

I unlike them never asked to be in this. Whatever though. We are finally back...but no we can't be. The cornucopia is still there along with everything, but A)there are no signs of a previous battle, 2)there are no bags or anything missing, and 3)are tents aren't set up. I however am the only one who notices this. Of course.

**And that's the end of that chapter. I figured I would show you what some characters where like in thought, not just how they appear. Soon there will be more violence. Don't worry. And the cannon earlier was Minnows.**

**The Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Well goodnight. **

**Reviews mean faster updates.**

** |**

**|  
\/**

**HpHgPj out.**


	19. A new day brings new surprises!

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**ARE ANY OF YOU BETAS? I MIGHT NEED ONE FOR A FEW CHAPTERS.**

**Okay so I am on break this week so I will try to update as much as I can in this one week. **

**Disclaimer today will be done by Lee.**

**Lee: HpHgPj does not own the Hunger Games**

Silk Hegrey's POV

Saph scared me. I think she meant to kill me too. Right now she is awake I need to get away from her though. I know now that she will be fine on her own. Maybe the careers will let me back in if I can find her. I just need to get away from the 11 girl.

Grabbing a stick I write a message in the sand. I need to get away from her. Send me sleep syrup. Please. It worked because a few seconds later I have a bottle. I hide the bottle in my pocket, along with the parachute. I fall back to sleep.

I wake up when Saph says "Silk honey, time to wake up." I do so and say that I saw some berries last night.

"Okay Silk. Don't eat any without showing me first though." She is sick. Does she really think that I'll want to stay with her after last night? Whatever. I grab some berries and say. I wish I had two paper bowls. Soon a parachute comes down with them. They must be pretty cheap. I put some berries in each bowl.

I recognize them from home. Blue berries. I then mash them up, and put the sleep syrup in one. I bring them over to Saph.

"Hey, Saph these are fine. I recognize them from home. They are blue berries." I say. In case she doesn't believe me I pop one from my bowl into my mouth. Everything is fine so she takes her bowl. I am soon done with mine but she takes a while. Once she is done, she is out cold. Mission accomplished. I grab all of my stuff and leave.

Phlox Astridi

We made it back to the cornucopia late last night. But all of our stuff is gone. That's weird. NO tribute could have done that alone, or with someone else. We all have some food though, so we eat that. That's when Kasi speaks up.

"I've been thinking, didn't the cornucopia before have a dent in it? This one doesn't. So maybe this one is fake." We all had agreed so we turned around to try and find the real one. We finally got there now. Glad, we all sit down and eat some more, drink water, and talk about our lives back home. Then we decide to check out the mountains.

We go down the mountains for awhile and come across a beach. There we see the district 7 boy Spruce. We all remain quiet and ambush him. He yells in surprise but grabs his ax. He starts swinging it but it doesn't do much good. He hits my leg but then Max takes him out with his trident. Right through the stomach. I fall to the ground and see Kasi come over. She sits down besides me and gives me a first aid kit.

Max Greene's POV

So we all ambushed Spruce, and then he got Phlox's leg. He attempts to get away by going into the water but it doesn't work. I just wade in after him and send my trident at him. It hits his stomach. I swim over and grab the trident.

Once I am back on shore I see Kasi treating Phlox's leg and Spruce's stuff. I go over and see that he has a lot of stuff. I store it all in my backpack. After all he was my kill.

Spruce Dejack's POV

I was stupid. I went into the water, and then sure enough the district 4 guy had to stab me with his trident. This hurts, but I'm not dead yet. That's when I see something that looks like an octopus. The tentacle reaches out and grabs me. It feels like I'm being electrocuted. Then I am dragged under water. I scream, and salt water is brought into my mouth. I can't breath.

I then give up, and sink to the bottom. I close my eyes in pain and give in to death.

Austin Steampuff's POV

Last night a cannon fired. Another fired to day around noon. Today me and Leigha have so far ate and talked. What I don't get is how she has no food when her backpack is so awesomely equipped. I still have a lot though. We should be able to last on it.

"Austin...who do you think those 2 cannons where?" I hear Leigha ask me.

"Leigha I am going to guess that last night was Sapphire, and today was Silk. He probably got an injury last night and died from it this morning." I say back.

"I don't know about that Austin. I am going to guess Phlox, and Spruce. Winner get's an extra bite of food tonight." she says. I love her. She's smart, athletic, and she's not just book smart.

"Yeah, whatever Leigha."

**Okay that's the end of that chapter. So if you are interested in being a beta on occasion for this story, let me know.**

**The Fallen this chapter**

**Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**

**Overall Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

******Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**

**Have a good week.**

**~HpHgPj**


	20. IDIOTS!

**I guess I was surprised. I only got 2 reviews last chapter. Whatever though. More Reviews=Faster Updates. But anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer will be done by Volos Belles today.**

**Volos: I can't believe I died, I mean on the first day too. Wow HpHgPj is so lame. I hate HpHgPj for making me die. I'm a career, we don't die on the first day. But anyways, HpHgPj doesn't own the hunger games.**

* * *

Kasi Pimonae's POV

Okay next on my list is Kevin. Then I'll leave the careers at night, and sneak into the forest. I think I'll do it tomorrow night. After all I have first watch. It'll be perfect. I'll slit his throat in his sleep, and then I'll take off. I'll have some weapons, a sleeping bag, and water. But food, I'll be able to find. Well Kevin is coming towards me and Phlox.

"Are you girls okay?" He asks. I don't know what to think of this. Is he genuinely concerned or is he making fun of us. I'm gonna go with the latter.

"We are fine, Kevin. While you, Max, and Kevin were off whopping like idiots I came over here to make sure Phlox was okay and not dying. It was nice of you to notice now after I have already healed her leg." I say back real sweetly. Phlox then get's up to demonstrate that her leg is fine, but falls. That's when 2 parachutes float down.

Kevin then says that the parachutes are probably for him and Max since they are apparently the only true fighters around here. What an idiot. He did nothing, at most he whopped about killing a tribute.

"I bet they're for Phlox and Max." I say.

* * *

Kevin's POV

"I bet they're for Phlox and Max." Kasi says. Why would Phlox get one, she's not even a real career, and she got injured.

"Kasi, why would Phlox deserve one? She's injured and worthless." That'll show her. But nope, she doesn't shut up. Instead she slaps me in the face with her words and hand.

"Kevin you said so your self she's injured. And maybe she's not from district 1, 2, or 4 but she did kill Minnow. Or is that not good enough for you." After saying that she walked up to me and slapped me. How is it that she is a career? Sure she got a good score, but she hasn't killed anyone.

"Awesome!" Max voice calls from the parachutes.

"Phlox, here's some medicine." He tosses to Phlox a tube in which she immediately applies to herself. I walk over to him to see what is so "awesome". And once there I see a basket of rolls that are tinted green.

"These are fresh from district 4, and they are still warm!" Max shouts. All of us run over and we each eat one. There are still 5 left. Max then fishes and catches a few fish for later.

"Max, why would you catch fish? I don't like fish." I say out loud.

"Well then more for us." Max says while motioning to everyone else.

* * *

Leigha's POV

Man, I hate to say this, but I'm starting to like Austin. I mean he did save my life. We have been in the dessert together for less than 48 hours, but already I feel closer. But I guess in an arena of life or death time isn't the same as it is in the world outside. I'll admit when Austin found me, and saved me from the quick sand I was scared. Is he stalking me? Was the first question that came up, but then I ignored it.

What the two of us are doing today is taking short naps through out the day when the dessert is warmer, and moving through out the night. That way we don't have to be to cold in the night. Even with the sleeping bags it's cold just lying there. And it's to hot to move during the day.

Last night we shared Austin's food. We each had a small portion. I saved mine. He didn't believe me at first, when I told him I had no food. But after searching my pack he believed me. Like I thought he didn't seethe hidden pocket. But he shared his food with me. And if he does run out of food I can always take a little of my food and put it in a parachute.

Austin wanted to keep walking today but he listened to my idea about moving during the night. We both have the glasses. And then he also likes the idea of staying close to the cornucopia, so we both agreed on moving camp closer so that it doesn't take a day to get to the cornucopia.

* * *

Nathaniel Kaskill's POV

I was walking along the forest when I saw someone lying on the ground. I walked over and saw the district 11 girl sleeping. No wait where's her ally Silk? Maybe he fed her something. I racked my brain for a type of poison that could knock someone out cold.

Okay the cheapest one is aconiteest which knocks the victim out and then slowly kills them, but I don't think a sponsor would send that. Then I notice the bowl in the girls hand. I walk over and pick it up. Mashed up berries, and is that...sleep syrup? Well all I know is that the sleep syrup lasts for 8 hours. So she probably will be waking up soon.

Almost on cue she sits up. She sees me and jumps on me with her knife. Nope, I will not be killed by a 12 year old. I punch her stomach and then kick her face. She falls down onto the ground. I jump on her and start punching her some more. Then she stabs me in the arm with her knife. Wait I din't think she had one. I just grab my knife and stab her stomach.'

* * *

Sapphire Flash's POV

I wake up and remember what happened. Silk tricked me. I see the district 6 boy and tackle him. He then start punching and kicking me. I grab my knife and stab his arm. But he stabs my stomach. Ow. That hurts. Why am I even in these games? I'm only 12 and I'm being forced to fight to the death.

The boy leaves. I decide to tell the truth.

"I am not the weakling you saw. I got a two on purpose. I hate Silk, he's an idiot. But I do love someone. Lee Victor. He is 13 and I love him. I love my family too. Goodbye Mom, Dad, everyone. Goodbye Lee and Leah. You have been good friends. Goodbye world, and life. I loved living." After saying that I close my eyes and let death take me.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. On microsoft this whole thing is 37 pages long. **

**From now on I am gonna ask a question who ever answers first gets a sponsor gift for there tribute. **

**The Fallen This Chapter**

**Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Overall Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**

**Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**HpHgPj off to eat breakfast.**

**PS if you don't review the odds won't be in your favor.**


	21. The Night

**Okay so I would have updated on Friday but I was really busy. And yesterday was my birthday so I was kind of busy too. But here is the next chapter. Only a few more until Kasi's plan! Anyways this chapter has everyone's POV in it. Another thing is that if people want I could skip until later in the games(to Kasi's plan) that way you could have action. Disclaimer today is done by Valernia Lame.**

**Valernia: HpHgPj doesn't own the hunger games. I Valernia Lame, am not lame but magnificent, ambitious, glor...**

**Me: Okay Val, they get the point.**

**Max Greene's POV**

I've done it! I've killed two people. Terra, and Spruce. I wonder what Kat would think right now. Would she be proud or disappointed? The day before the reaping we had talked about the games. I still wonder what she meant.

_We were sitting on the beach. In our favorite place near the dock. The dock was where all the boats come in. We use to sit near it and talk forever. Playing games about what boats we thought would come in. Used to. Now Kat is more shy, and hidden. Ever since she found out that she had an older brother. An older brother who had died in the games when he was 12. Her parents had only told her a year ago. He died in the 18th annual hunger games._

_But this time we were sitting in our usual spot. Hand in hand. Talking and laughing with each other. Kind of like how it use to be. She put her head against my shoulder. And we just sat there for a while. We then started eating chocolate bars from her parents shop. After we picked up a project we had been working on. We were making necklaces out of net material and shells. Katarina had always wanted to sell jewelry that she made. But she never had the money to open a shop._

_"Max, listen. This isn't hard to say. But I know that you are going to volunteer." She knew that? I didn't know she knew that._

_"And I also know that no matter how much I try to talk you out of it, it won't work. So I am going to ask you something." I nod back at her for her to continue. But I can't help but wonder why she'd want to stop me. I am doing a great thing. I mean I am risking my life for glory, and honor._

_"So Max, what I want to tell you is, stay true to yourself. Max don't forget who you really are and why you are doing this. I've seen the way people are when they come back from the games. Remember Tar?" I nod in reply._

_"Well Tar was a lot like you. He was sure of himself. And then he came back from the games scarred. And he was different. More distant, and he had changed. A lot. I don't want you to be like him. And I don't want you to end up like Drake either." Drake had been in are class. He was kind of my friend. Last year he went into the games. He was a lot like me. He went into the games, killed a lot of people, and then died because he ate poisonous berries._

_"So Max, what I'm saying is don't be like them. You have a choice. Make the right one. And I also want to make sure you stay the same. So that if you come back..." Wait if?_

_"...you will still be the same Max I love." As she finished that the chocolate bar I had been eating lost flavor. Could it be that what I do in the arena will change me enough to make Kat not love me anymore?_

I hope she is proud of me. Because after losing my brother I don't think I can lose her too. That's when I notice that we have made it back to the cornucopia. The real one too.

**SIlk Hegrey's POV**  
Okay I no I abandoned her. But she tried to kill me. And it wasn't by accident like she pretended. I no she meant to kill me, and if I had stayed around much longer she would have. Still 2 cannons have gone off. I hope none were hers.

I had been running for a while and stopped when the hill became unbearable. The thing is the hill hasn't stopped yet. So I don't know what's on the other side. But it better be worth it. I've been resting here for an hour now. I decide to look around my surroundings.

One to see how high up I am. Two to see if I can use them as camouflage or something. And finally because I am running out of water. The only thing is, when I look down it doesn't seem like I've made any progress. I decide to see if I can make any progress by trying again. I walk until dark. When the anthem plays. That's when I see that I'm in the exact same place as before. I walk down. It works perfectly. Odd.

The Panem Anthem plays and I have the perfect idea to get sponsors. I sing the anthem. I did once when I was younger. And I've been told I'm pretty good. So in order to gain sponsors I sing the anthem.

_One great nation._

_Outlawed with_

_12 outlying districts._

_And one all mighty_

_one generous_

_Capitol._

_And then the districts rebelled._

_But now we know are place._

_Oh Panem. Oh Panem._

_One beautiful country._

_And we were saved._

_By the President._

_And he showed hi faith_

_in us._

_One day we will Unite to be_

_one great and peaceful nation._

Then when the faces appear I am shocked. First it shows Spruce, from 7. And then it shows Saph. I begin to cry. I am a terrible person. On top of the crying, and I think the singing a parachute floats down.

In the silver chute is a loaf of bread(from district 1 I smile at this), a bottle of water, and a thermos with rice and beans? I don't complain. Instead I happily eat the Capitol food instead of the arena food. I save half the bread and half the rice for tomorrow though. I then climb a tree. And fall asleep.

**Black Cob's POV**  
When the anthem plays tonight I am surprised to see Spruce's face in the air. He was a good fighter, and I thought he'd make it a while. Please don't be Saph. I silently plead. The face comes up. I look. And it's her.

She was only 12. She was from my district too. I start to cry. Once again Willow takes first watch. I cry in my sleeping bag. So far I have caused to deaths. I killed the girl from 5. And then it's my fault Saph is dead. I should have stayed with her. I bet that the career guy from 1 killed her.

He was her ally. And I was her partner. She allied with a career. And I did nothing. I should have warned her against being with him. But I had believed he was okay. I wanted to help her. I felt bad for her. I mean she's only 12, and she has a whole life ahead of her too.

If only I had done something that night differently. We were sitting in the living area of our floor. It was just the two of us. And I did something.

_"Black, I need your help." Saph says._

_"Sure Saph. What do you need?" I reply._

_"It's about the boy from one. Should I trust him. He is really stupid. But he loves me, and he is a good enough fighter." All I wanted at the time was for Saph to feel safe, so I said to her something I regret now._

_"Saph, I think you should go with him. He is a good fighter and love will attract sponsors." I wish I had told her no. She would have listened, understood. But I said yes. And he killed her. It's my fault._

**Willow Anner's POV**  
I took first watch again. Black seemed pretty shaken about his partner's death. I wasn't about Randor. But he was to career like. He didn't like me. He was just mean to me. I am only 13 and he was 18(I think) but he taught me like I was some pathetic thing. He even told me I'd die.

_"Willow, you are pathetic. I bet you will be the second death of the games." That is what he told me. Well guess what. I am in the top 11, and you Randor. Not me but you. Were the second death. Well he's dead now so there's nothing I can do._

During my watch all I do is sit there and wait for something to happen. Nothing does though. All I do is think about home. I want to go home so bad. I think today is a Wednesday. Wednesday. At home I would have had gymnastics. I guess I should practice.

Sighing I get up. I do my regular warm up of stretches. Then I bend over and begin my flip. I practice doing a double and even triple back flip. By the end I feel exhausted. It must have been like 2 hours of practice. The next thing I do is look for berries.

Keeping Black in sight I find a bush of berries. I pick them. But don't eat them. Until morning I can't be sure if these are safe. Smiling because I have a surprise I awake Black. He grumbles something about a bad dream and let's me get into the bag.

I watch as Black paces back and forth with his sword in hand. He wouldn't use it. I know he blames himself for Saph's death. So I know he is in no shape to use it. But he does look more threatening. Soon I close my eyes and let dreams take over.

_I dream about being back in district 8, and in a new house. A victor's house. I am with my best friend Poly Ester on the porch of my house. We are both playing a card game called spit. I am awful at it but Poly is great. I wish I could beat her though. That was the good dream._

_I also dream about getting killed. I am found by the careers. And I am stabbed over and over again. Once they kill me they laugh and start mutating. Once mutated into huge grizzly bears with big sharp teeth. They start biting me. I yell for help but no one is there. Then the dream turns. And I am a grizzly mutt killing all the people I love. I keep screaming for help, but no one comes. Black then awakes me._

**Coal Hartsell's POV**  
Kevin decides that I get first watch. Then Max get's second. And finally Phlox get's third. Leave it to him to decide all of this. So that he can sleep without being interrupted. Kasi asks him a question that I was wondering to.

"Kevin, may I ask why I don't get to be on watch?" She asks. I can tell that Kasi is smart, and skilled with a knife. And I'm pretty sure she's killed at least one person. But I don't know why she hasn't bragged about it. Maybe she's just not that type of person.

"Because you are weak Kasi. You haven't killed anyone. Everyone else has." All I can say is that was the wrong choice.

"Fine Kevin, maybe I am weak. You're right I haven't killed anyone..." Kevin gives a triumphant smile.

"...But that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you." I can see where this is going. I also see Kasi discreetly getting her knife out.

"Ha...You kill me. You're funny. Now maybe I can see why you got a 9. What did you humor the game makers to death?" Kevin asks. I have to do something before a big fight happens, but what?

"Why yes Kevin, I did get a 9. Thank you for pointing it out. In fact I chose to get a 9. You know to represent my district. 9. You were bragging about a 10, so I am guessing you like the number 10 more than 2, right?" She asks Kevin. I can see Kevin's tiny brain trying to figure out what she means.

"Yeah I like 10 more than 2." I can see the smirk on Kasi's face now.

"Wow. Very interesting. You know I thought you might've picked 2. But that's just me." Kasi says. I am trying to fight back my laugh now.

"Why would I have picked a 2 over a ten?" Kevin asks dumbly. Then he continues with "2 is for weaklings. 10 is for strong people like me." Kevin says proudly.

"Well I am certainly surprised. I mean. You like 10 more than 2." I laugh now. Kasi has closed a trap.

"YES! OF COURSE I LIKE 10 MORE THAN 2!" Kevin yells.

"Okay, just making sure. It's weird. Right Coal?" She asks turning to me. All I do is nod my head. That's when I see Kasi thinking. Then her face lights up.

**Kevin Firestone's POV**  
What is up with all these ridiculous questions from Kasi. If she is trying to prove that she is smart then it's not working.

"Wait a second, if a 10 is better than a 2, then so are 4's, 6's, 9's, and 12's right?" Duh. Kasi.

"Well, duh Kasi. A four not by much, a 6 yeah but average, a 9 is strong, and a 12 is the best and most powerful." I say back to her.

"Okay then, I'm just making sure. So if you really believe that then shouldn't you be ranked lowest? I mean after all you are just a weakling from 2. And Max is a bit better, but not by much. Then Phlox is average, which makes you below average. I myself am good, and Coal is apparently the best being from 12. Which unless I'm wrong, which I'm not would make him leader of the careers." I look around stunned. Everyone else is just nodding along.

**Kasi's POV**  
That was awesome. I out smarted Kevin, and now Coal is the leader. I smile over at him and he gives me a thumbs up before speaking up.

"Right then, so um. Well here is the new watch schedule. Kevin, Phlox first watch. Max, Kasi second. And I'll do third with Kasi. Is that alright with everyone?" Coal asks.

"Coal it's fine with me." I say. He nods at me.

"Now tomorrow we are going to hunt down Leigha Marx and Austin Steampuff. They will most likely be together. And I'm pretty sure I saw them both go into the desert. Any questions?" Coal asks. I think he is a good leader, and he is also smart. Of course though Kevin has a question.

"Why not go random like we've been doing. A lot of tributes are dead." I want to laugh at this. When we've just randomly gone places we have killed Minnow, a career; and Spruce. So we haven't accomplished much.

"Good question. My father said that it's best not to walk into something blind. So that's why we have this plan. Now get to sleep or watch." That went rather well. I smile to myself. Part one of my plan: Get Coal as leader is now in progress.

**Phlox Astridi's POV**  
I got to hear an awesome argument between Kevin and Kasi. It was really entertaining. And Kasi got Kevin to say that Coal should be leader and he is terrible. I bet the Capitol was in hysterics. Well I'm on first watch. Unfortunately with Kevin.

All we do is sit there in silent until Kevin starts ranting on and on.

"What does she think she has that I don't? Okay so she got a 9, I got a 10. She is smarter than me, but who needs intelligence. I am stronger, she is weak. I've killed she hasn't. So why does she think she is better than me. I am awesome she's a dork. I am from district 2, she's from district 9. I was a leader of the career pack, and she never will be..." I have to resist not to laugh at some of these things. Instead I just sit quietly on watch.

**Nathaniel Kaskill's POV**  
I kind of feel bad about killing Saph. But she attacked me. And I was not about to die because I wouldn't fight a 12 year old. I lost my bag of nightlock but I guess a tribute might find it and eat it. So far I have actually been quite board in the arena. I love being able to do what I want but I just don't like how boring this feels.

Sure being able to do whatever you want when you want is fun, but the feeling just isn't right. The feeling is like telling me not to enjoy this. It's reminding me where I am. Back at home I would wish to be able to do what I wanted. Not be under the strict guidance of my grandfather. But now that I can do that it just doesn't feel right.

I am still practicing my karate. And those tedious meditation techniques. I am still doing those tiresome stretches, and saying those prayers. But why? I never liked any of it but the karate. Is it because I find it helpful to my concentration? Or is it because I find it comforting? A reminder of home? Or is it to make my grandfather proud?

I don't know. But I do know I can do this. I can keep up what my grandfather has taught me, and do a good job. Maybe I can even win this. But first I need some rules.

**1. I will only kill in self defense.**

**2. I will not commit suicide.**

**3. I will not hesitate to do anything against the Capitol in order to make sure they don't forget me.**

**4. I will remember why I am here.**

**5. I will not forget my cousin, whom I have volunteered for.**

**6. I will not forget my sister Luna.**

**7. I will die honorably.**

After I have my rules I lay down and fall asleep.

**Austin Steampuff's POV**  
So Leigha has something to tell me. I hope it's good.

"So Austin, I need to tell you something." She says. I nod for her to continue.

"The truth is, I have food. Don't worry I haven't ate any. I just wanted to make sure you knew how to manage it before bringing it up. But now that I know you can manage it here." She had food. Hmm. I see her take out a few bags of food.

"I wanted to make sure you could manage it so that if you couldn't we would still have some. But since you can that's all my food. Please don't be mad." I'm not mad at her. She had a logical reason.

"I'm not mad at you. You didn't know if I could manage the food correctly so you hid it for are safety." She smiles in relief and hugs me. I am surprised but hug her back. I am surprised too. A month ago I would have done anything for this. But I can't help but wonder if she's only doing this because she doesn't trust anyone else.

**Leigha Marx's POV**  
I am so, so, so, so happy that Austin is not mad. I do like him a little bit. And he has definitely shown how much he loves me. Since it's night we have started to move back towards the cornucopia but we aren't necessarily in a hurry. In just 2 days though 13 of us 24 are dead. It's kind of sad. But it means my survival is greater.

Survival. Only one of us can win. I don't want to think about it. I don't think I would be able to kill Austin if it came down to it. And I know he couldn't kill me, but still. What will happen to us? I know that they won't change the rules. I hope that I can win. I want to go home. But I also don't want Austin to die. Leigha, it's only day two. Stop worrying.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I know that the last few POV's were short but I am tired and those people are featured more often. What do you think of Kasi and Kevin's showdown(I don't know what to call it.)**

**The Fallen**  
**Rye Grain killed by suicide**  
**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**  
**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**  
**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**  
**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**  
**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**  
**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**  
**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**  
**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**  
**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**  
**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**  
**Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**  
**Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**HpHgPj is hungry and off to eat something. Bye.**

**ps. This is the longest chapter yet. it is like 3,750 words.**


	22. AN of awesomness

**NOT A REAL CHAPTER! NOT A REAL CHAPTER! NOT A REAL CHAPTER! JUST AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE TO TELL YOU HOW THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE FORMATTED.**

**Last chapter went well. I think I will keep doing all tributes POV in each chapter. That way they are longer. I will stop at some point though. And just have 1 or 2 POV in each chapter.**

**For updating I will try to update every Friday. If not Friday, Sunday(Saturday I update my other story) I might just update though when I am done writing a chapter.**

**This part may be confusing so I will try to explain it as best as I can. I have narrowed down the victor to two possible candidates. But anyways when there are two tributes remaining I will do one chapter in each tributes POV before the final battle. Then for the final battle I will do a what if. The what if will show both tributes POV during the final battle. One will feature one winning. The other will feature the other one winning. And then the last chapter will be back in the Capitol will you will find out the winner. People will be able to vote out of the two which tribute they want to win.**

**Answer the following trivia questions correctly and see what sponsor gift you can win!**

**What are the names of Saphire's best friends?  
What is the name of Rye's brother?  
Who is the district 7 female?  
What is the name of Coal's father?  
What is the name of the district 9 escort?  
Name both of the mutts mentioned so far.  
Who killed Phoenix Depark?  
What is the name of Ceaser Flickerman's assistant?  
What is the name of Max's girlfriend?  
What is Willow's signature move?  
Who got the highest training score?  
Who do you want to have win(1 choice only automatic 2 points)?**

Here is the scoring guide:

2 points-1 small knife  
3 points-a package of dried fruit  
4 points-crackers  
5 points-beef strips  
6 points-bread from their district  
7 points-weapon of choice  
8 points- medicine(minor)  
9 points-2 bottles of water and 1 bottle of iodine  
10 points- sleeping bag  
11 points- night vision glasses  
12 points- a feast for 1  
13 points- a feast for 2 plus containers for leftovers  
14 points- medicine(life saving)  
Thanks for taking the quiz.

That's it for now. Let me know if you have any questions. =). 


	23. Snow, Dragons, and More

**So this is the next chapter. It has all the points of view in it again. Next chapter or the one after will be Kasi's plan. Disclaimer today will be done by Terra Mason.**

Terra: HpHgPj doesn't own the hunger games.

Me: perfect.

Willow Anner's POV  
In the morning when I am awoken by Black I almost forget about the surprise I had found.  
"So Willow, for breakfast what should we have?" Black asks. That's when I remember the berries. Quickly I run over to the bush where I found them. Inspecting them I determine they are safe. They are powdered blueish-blackish. I am able to identify them as Indian Plum. They are a wild, but edible berry.

"Black, over here. I found something." I call out to him. Black walks over to me. I hand him the berries. He recognizes them as well and pops them into his mouth. When he's done that he says "I love the Indian Plum." We have lots at home. I smile and pop some into my mouth.

I like Black and all, but I think I could do better without him. He is a nice enough guy. But he just hasn't really done anything useful towards the alliance. I'll wait another death though before we separate. Before I can think any further Black speaks.

"Hey, Willow there's a parachute for you." Awesome. I got a sponsor gift! I quickly run over to the silver chute. On it is a number five. I look inside and see a small knife. I smile. Quickly I tuck it into my belt. Now I have the one for throwing(the new short handles, small one) and one for hand to hand combat(that one is a dagger. It's got a smooth handle and glistening blade.) We then walk on. Let day 3 begin. I think to myself.

Black's POV  
I thought that we were gonna have to have crackers or something for breakfast. But Willow found some berries. I love Indian Plum berries. Which oddly enough were the ones she found. Shortly after a parachute with a 5 comes down. In it Willow acquires a new knife.

Willow. She is a nice person and all, but I think we should split up. It's early on in the games. But even so we don't want to get to close. If we get to close we might not want to separate when the time comes. Maybe another death or two. I hope that Willow likes the idea.

All we did was walk through the forest silently but then we started to talk.

"Willow, what's your family like?" I ask her. I can see her face cringe at the word family but she talks anyways.

"I don't have one. My mother died in labor, and my father committed suicide a week later. I was left with my grandmother. 3 years ago, when I was 10 she died." Willow is now crying. "I don't even know how she died. The cause of death was "natural causes" but I'm not sure. Since them I've lived in the rundown orphanage. Kids got beaten on a regular basis, you got 2 meals a day. Breakfast was really stale bread and a glass of water. Then for dinner we got a bit of meat, more bread, and water. Throughout the rest of the day we were forced to work in the factories sewing, and sewing. It was awful." Now I feel bad for her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I say to her. Then I go on to tell her about my family.

"My sister Blue died in the 25th games. No one liked her but my family. People cheered when she died. My younger brothers Roy and Coy are identical twins. They are both 16. Then my other brother Red is 14. Then there is my other sister Elana who is 12. I miss them so much. And I don't want my mom to have to lose another child. I just hope she know's that I will try to win. For her, for dad, Roy, Coy, Red. For Blue." I say. thinking of them makes me sad. I hope that I can win this for Roy, and Coy, and Red, and Elana, and Blue. For mom. I need to win this for her because if I don't she won't be able to hold herself together.

Kevin Firestone's POV  
I didn't sleep last night. Even if I had it wouldn't have worked out well. I mean who would if they were in my position. Humiliated. And above all by a girl. A girl from an outlying district too. I have a reputation to uphold, and if she thinks that she can just but in there and do what she wants. Uh I hate her. There's something off with her. I know it.

She's got to be hiding something. And I'm gonna find out. And right after I do that I'm gonna kill her. Because I can tell you one thing. That girl, is not going back to 9. But I think I have her figured out. Maybe she likes me. And wants to go out. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. The only date she's going on is a date with death. Coal finally comes back from doing inventory and speaks.

"So we've got a lot of food, water, and medicine. We have sleeping bags and some other stuff too." Great. With that I grab an apple. I start eating. It's really good. Nice crisp, juicy, and omg this is my third day and I'm already describing the taste of food! Man I suck.

"Like Kevin has demonstrated I think we should all have breakfast." Coal says. I smile at that. They all eat while Coal goes over today's agenda.

Coal Hartsell's POV  
We are still at the cornucopia when we eat breakfast. Now's the time to go over the agenda Coal. Do it.

"Okay so today's agenda is:

Pack bags with a sleeping bag, food, water, 1 or 2 weapons, a first aid kit, and anything else we might need.

Then we'll need to figure out who is going to guard the supplies. I think that Kasi is a good candidate for this.

Then we will get ready to go into the desert.

Once in the desert we will track down Austin and Leigha.

Kasi stay here, and kill any tributes who come.

Is this clear?" When I get nods of approval we start off.

Once in the desert we quickly see footprints. We follow the path a while and then stop. The prints just disappeared.

Pholx Astridi's POV  
Once we stepped into the desert we immediately follow the footprints that are there. But the odd thing is that they suddenly disappear. I realize before anyone else does that it's a trick by the game makers. I am about to voice the idea when I hear it.

I hear a roar in the sky. I look to the sky to see what it is, Hovering above us is a 50ft. long dragon. Dragons? Are they for real? Dragons aren't even real. No, no way. What are we supposed to do kill it? But we can't just kill a dragon now. Can we?

"Not good, not good." I hear myself say. Coal looks awestruck. And if it were any other time I would've laughed at his face. The mouth is literally hanging open. He also has pure shock, and confusion on his face. Kevin is standing there sword in hand shakily. Max is petrified with fear.

"What do we do? Fight it?" I ask. Surprisingly Kevin is the one to answer.

"No! Whatever you do don't fight it. That's what they want us to do. Just ignore it and it'll ignore you." Kevin instructs before saying "Also back at the training school they told us that we should never back out of a challenge but don't challenge a mutt." What do you know he does have more than half a brain.

Max's POV  
Oh crap. Oh crap. There's a dragon right above me. I hate dragons. I've never seen one before(I didn't think they existed) but I know what they can do. I really hate dragons. They're scary and impossible to beat. Or at least that's what I think.

Why couldn't it be spiders? I fear spiders almost as much as dragons. But still why can't it be a nice, big, poisonous spider. And not a big, freakin fire-breathing dragon!? Why? Even after Kevin tells us not to attack I do it.

I know, I know, I'm stupid. But hey can you really blame me when there's an enormous, 1000ft dragon above my head? Can you? So I did the one thing that came natural. I swung my trident at it. I mean it's just natural. For me at least. Something that I fear comes up to me. What do I do? Kill it.

If the dragon isn't there it can't hurt me right? So I'll just make it disappear. I take another lunge at it. That was a mistake. Now it's attacking. Why can't it be a spider? Why? I see Phlox grab her bow and start shooting.

She starts shooting arrow after arrow but it's not enough. I hear the string snap one more time and look at her. She's out of arrows. Oh crap. Then Kevin grabs his sword and throws it straight at the dragons heart. It hits the stomach instead. But it's still a hit. That's when I regain thought.

I grab my trident and hurl it at the dragon as hard as I can. It also hits the stomach. Coal grabs a knife and smile. He is about to throw it too when the flame hit's me. I fall down on fire. I land on the ground.

Coal throws the knife and finishes off the dragon. Then all 3 of them come up to me and douse me in water. I feel fine after the water and some burn medicine from Phlox's first aid kit. Smiling I get up.

"I think we've had enough adventure for today. Let's head back." Coal suggests. All of us follow. Seriously why a dragon and not a spider though?

Kasi Pimonae's POV  
I waited until the careers were out of site before continuing the next step of my plan. I walk to a bush of berries and pick them. I check to see if they are edible or not. Let's see dark red, with bumps. They could be either the raspberry or the Blackcap. Raspberries are really good edible berries, and blackcaps are deadly. I can't be sure though.

I guess I won't use them if I can't be sure. But maybe I could be the only guard my shift today and tomorrow night. I can do that then kill him in his sleep. That'll work. But I don't think that would be fair. I can always challenge him though. Hmm.

Suddenly I hear a noise. Quickly I turn to see Silk Hegry from district 1. I smile. Quickly I run over and pin him to the ground.

"What do you want Silk?" I ask determined to keep up my career persona. I need to know if he still is interested in being a career or if he just wants food.

"I want food. Look I don't want any trouble. Just food." I'll give him some food. I believe him. I walk off and come back with an apple, energy bar, pack of cracker, and water. What I don't get is that he has a container of rice and beans along with a peice of bread. Deciding to let it go I wait for him to leave before continuing.

Once I kill Kevin I will need to make a quick escape. That means just my knife, and necessities. I can probably get some sponsor gifts too. Well all I can do is wait now.

Silk Hegry's POV  
I was going to the cornucopia to join the careers. But they weren't there. Instead it was that 9 girl. So when she pinned me I had to make some stupid excuse about food before going to leave. I decide that maybe being a loner is a better idea. So instead of hanging around I walk towards the beach. I bet the careers already scoped it out so I should be relatively safe.

I walk along the beach until I find a small cave. I walk in. It's kind of small inside, but I'm small too. So I go in and look around. It looks safe. Deciding it's safe I go outside to gather leaves and other things to make a bed.

Once I have a nice little bed made up in the corner of the cave I finish off the Capitol food and the bread. Finishing up I decide to take a nap. I dreamed I wasn't in the arena.****

_I was outside playing catch with my two friends Mace and Jayde. It is a Summer evening. We are all laughing and talking about the games and training. I smile and say "You know it wasn't that hard to win. I bet you could too." The next year in my dream Mace volunteers. He is killed. The year after Jayde does. He also dies. _  
_**  
**_I wake up to a start. The anthem is playing. No one died today. Good.

Austin Steampuff's POV  
We saw the dragon. Leigha and I. But we ignored it and let the careers take the dragon out. We walked away towards the edge of the desert. We got to the edge and saw both a beach or the mountains. We both head down into the mountains.

They were snowy but it wasn't snowing. There were lots of evergreens, and junipers, and spruces. Spruce. I fought him in the bloodbath. I didn't kill him though. Even though he's dead now it's not my fault. I've made my peace with him. I haven't killed anyone yet. And I don't want too. I thought about my interview. I am stronger than the careers, just like I said._****_

_I think back to those days into the factories. I let the memories flood in. Lift machine up to start. Then slam it down. Drag the 300 pounds across the plastic. Repeat. I worked in the worst factory of all. The plastic one. In the plastic factory you could suffocate to death, get killed by the machinery, or get killed by some other thing. It was dangerous, brutal, boring, and tedious. I was smart. And I should've worked with the technology. But I was sick the day of the tests._

_If you are sick the day of the test there is nothing you can do. You either show up anyways and do poorly or don't show up and get put into a plastic factory. There were other factories to. But the test determined which one you went into. I should've been an engineer. But I wasn't. I got sick._  
_**  
**_Leigha Marx's POV  
We had settled on the mountains. Austin was in a daze. Almost like a flash back. I just let him stare off into nothingness and stay put. I look around and realize we've reached a good place for camp. I start setting up our tent with our sleeping bags in it. I then start a fire. I don't care if the careers see it. They fought a dragon today. They won't come after the fire.

I see a rabbit and throw a knife at it. I manage to kill it. Once the rabbit is dead I skin it and cook it. For once an actual meal in the arena.  
"That smells wonderful Leigha." I smile.

"Well it should taste good too. I hope." I really do hope. I'm not much of a cook. Especially by Capitol standards. I had had Capitol food before. We got it sometimes when my mom got back from trips. The food was always the best. It was also always a disappointment to go back to the regular food afterwards.

I finish cooking up the rabbit and give Austin a big portion of it, and myself a smaller one. It turns out quite good for rabbit. But I wish I had some spices or something. Then it would be even better. But you can't have everything.  
_**  
**_**So that's the end of chapter 23. Or as I just thought of Snow, Dragons, and more. BTW I am holding a contest. Whoever is the hundredth reviewer gets a bonus 10 sponsor points. **

**The Fallen**  
**Rye Grain killed by suicide**  
**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**  
**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**  
**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**  
**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**  
**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**  
**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**  
**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**  
**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**  
**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**  
**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**  
**Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**  
**Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**


	24. Kasi's Plan

**I would have updated Friday but I wanted to perfect this chapter. So here is the long awaited Kasi's plan. I hope that you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer today will be done by Phoenix Depark.**

**Phoenix: Do I have to do this?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Phoenix: Whatever, I refuse.**

**Me: If you do it right you might get to meet Declan again.**

**Phoenix: REALLY! Sweet. HpHgPj doesn't own the hunger games.(skips off the stage)**

**Me: When he's dead too.**

**Leigha Marx's POV**

Ugh. I am tired of how boring this is. Can't we run into another tribute or something. Why don't we get to do any action. Austin could kill the tribute and I could help. I am just tired of being bored. Last night Austin slept. I watched. Then we switched. The same routine is getting boring. I know. Who'd have thought the Hunger games, of all things could be boring. And the other thing is we've only been here for 3 days and 4 nights. Gosh I hope this ends soon.

"Leigha, do you want to take first watch tonight?" Austin asks me. Of course it's Austin. No one else is around.

"Um...sure. But lets find a cave, or go down to the beach. Right here it's all snowy." I really don't want to sleep on top of snow.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Lets head down to the beach. There are probably caves there." He is so understanding.

"Alright, race you." We both sprint down the mountains to the beach. I get there first.

"I win!" I say out of breath.

"No you didn't I did." Austin argues back. He's not even out of breath! We just raced like a quarter of a mile.

**Austin Steampuff's POV**  
Leigha and I had raced down the mountains. I let her win. But I'm still gonna pretend that I won.  
"I won!" Leigha exclaims. Man she's out of breath. Wow.

"No you didn't I did!" I argue back.

"Austin, stop lying. Your just mad that you lost to a girl." She counters.

"No I'm not. Besides how do you know that I didn't just let you win?" I asked back. I know I'm being risky but I wanna have fun.

"Austin Steampuff! Did you let me win?" What do I say now? All I say back is "I dunno."

"I dunno Austin? Really!" She's cute when she's angry.

"Boys!" Just then a parachute floats down from the sky. I quickly run over. It has a large 3 on it. My first sponsor gift! Yay.

"Leigha we have a sponsor gift!" I shout at her. Quickly she runs over. Excited I open it up and find a small feast inside. And the food is Capitol food! Bending down I inhale the smell. Grinning I open it up.

Inside there's spaghetti and meatballs, apple pie, chicken on rice, and dumplings to eat. Then there are 2 bottles of strawberry soda. Leigha then speaks up.

"Lets share a soda tonight, and eat the dumplings. Then tomorrow we can share another soda eat the chicken or rice. Finally we can eat the spaghetti and meatballs. These containers are insulated so the food will stay warm." I nod at that. We begin to eat the dumplings with our hands. Man these are good.

**Silk Hegry's POV**  
I was sitting in my cave when I heard heavy footsteps. Quickly I do some basic camo and hide in the corner. It's only Austin and Leigha though from 3. Good. They begin arguing and then get Capitol food. Lucky. I just ran out of mine.

I am determined not to fall asleep but slowly my eyes begin to close. My last thought before I fall asleep is that they haven't seen me. I fall asleep. This time I have a different dream.

I was sitting on my porch by myself. I had won. Mace and Jayde walked by. "Hey guys wanna hang out." I ask them. They just laugh at me and shake their heads. I'm confused, but then I remember. I left her. And because of that she died.

**Nathaniel Kaskill's POV**  
I have the knife I gained from killing Sapphire. It will kill Silk. He made me kill her. I didn't want to kill her. It just happened. She attacked me. It's times like this when I wish that my birthday wasn't the day after the reaping. Can't it be the day before? I mean I am now 19. Older than any tribute. I wonder what would happen if the Capitol knew I was 19, not 18. But I guess the Capitol doesn't know much anyways.

I begin to meditate some more. It helps calm me down, lets me think of things. Pretty soon my mind is clear. The guilt has left. "I am Nathaniel Kaskill. Black belt. Warrior, brave, kind." But somehow now when I chant this it just feels wrong. I don't know how but it just does.

**Coal Hartsell's POV**  
"Kasi can you take first watch tonight? Max you and Phlox second. Kevin and me third? Does that work with everyone?"

Everyone nods their head in agreement. Relieved I go over to Kasi.

"So you have a plan tonight? For your watch." She nods her head in agreement. And I say back "Can I hear it?"

"Sure. First I think I'll kill Kevin, then maybe abandon the careers. I don't know." I laugh at this.

"Your funny Kasi. What's your actual plan?" I ask her back. What if that's actually her plan?

"Oh, actually I plan on just sitting watch and when a tribute comes killing them." Kasi says. I give her a thumbs up. Before telling everyone to get some sleep.

**Kevin Firestons's POV**  
Why does Kasi get to have all the good stuff? Oh wait she doesn't. Last night she did 2 shifts, she was a guard all day, and now she's a guard again. What have I done recently? Killed a dragon! Has she ever done that nope. Tomorrow I'll rub it in her face. Why? Because I can!

Suddenly I hear someone yell.

"Kevin duck!" The voice says. Listening I duck. Good thing. Because right where my head had been a knife goes whizzing above my head. Turning I see where the knife came from. Kasi! All this time I thought she was weak.

"Kasi what are you doing?" Phlox yells.

"Phlox stay out of this. This is my fight." I tell her. But she won't listen.

"No, I won't I'm not the weakling everyone thought I was. I am a career. I've trained for this since I was 5. Ever since I found out my mom was a victor who died when I was a baby. Me and my older brother have trained for this. He was gonna volunteer too but then he chickened out. Let me fight! I want to kill" She was practically whining now. Kasi's face went from shock to hatred.  
"Phlox I thought you were different. I would've killed you along with Minnow if I had known you were blood thirsty." Kasi says.

**Phlox Astridi's POV**  
I had just fallen asleep when a noise wakes me up. I don't trust Kasi. So naturally I watch her. I watch her pull out her knife. I quickly look to where it's aimed at. Kevin.

"Kevin duck!" I yell. Thankfully it misses. Kasi sees me. Soon enough the three of us are facing off. I just blurted out everything, and Kasi has just announced that she killed Minnow.

"You killed Minnow?" Kevin asks her.

"Yes Kevin I killed Minnow. I also killed Valernia. Next on my list is you. You see Kevin unlike the rest of you I was forced to compete in the games. But I wanted to have fun while I was here. So I decided that I would take out the careers. Secretly. And naturally that would help all the other's in the games. You see I have a reason to go home. I have a life. My brother is little. He doesn't understand death. Then there's Adryian. I want to see him again. I know that that's not very good but it's better than wanting to go home just for the glory." Kasi says. Wow she's right. But I wanna kill someone!

I take out my knife but she's faster. Quickly I duck. It misses. But then another one comes sailing towards me. It comes right at my neck. I fall over backwards. Man this hurts. I didn't think I'd die. Kasi is right though most of us just want the glory. But I still hope she doesn't win. I close my eyes and say goodbye.

**Kasi Pimonae's POV**  
Oh no. This is going all wrong. I killed Phlox and not Kevin. Even though Phlox is bloodlust I liked her more than Kevin. But worst of all Max was up by now. He and Kevin could take me. They could beat me. So instead I make sure I have my belt of knives and take off into the forest.

Cowardly choice. I know. But it's still better than dying. I run, and run. Eventually I come across a stream. I sit down and cry. I've killed 3 people. I'm just as bad as the careers. But I did it to help others not because I wanted to win. I want to win, but I don't want to have killed anyone for no good reason. I killed Valernia, Minnow, and Phlox. Wait! Her cannon hasn't fired yet. Maybe she lived. Bang. Nope. I guess she too died.

A parachute floats down. I ignore it and continue to cry. Eventually I come to my senses. Max or Kevin probably came looking for me. I stop crying and run over to the parachute. I open it in a and find a midnight blue backpack. I open it up and look inside the bag.

There's 2 bottles of water, some crackers, dried beef strips, a thermos of rice and beans, a sleeping back, and night vision glasses. I put the glasses on and swing the back over my back before continuing to run.

**Max Greene's POV**  
It takes me a few seconds before I realize what happened. Grabbing my trident I take off into the forest. I follow Kasi but eventually lose her. Instead I come across the 11 boy. In a fit of fury I stab him with my trident. It hits his leg. He screams in pain.

Doing my usual technique I jump onto him with a knife and began stabbing him. He keeps crying out in fury. I know he's a gonner but I keep stabbing him anyways. Soon enough a cannon fires. It's Phlox's. Black is still screaming. I then stab his heart. BOOM! Another cannon off.

I am so happy. But then a knife comes whizzing towards me. It hits me shoulder. Taken aback I look for where it came from. I see the 8 girl. She grabs another knife and throws that one at me. It misses. She uses her last knife and throws it. This one hits my neck. I fall to the ground in pain. I thought I'd live. I really did.

I think of all the times with Kat, what she said, how she was right. I never should've had volunteered. Katarina was right. The games are brutal.

"Kat, I'm sorry. I should've listened. Dad, mom I love you. Kat I love you. Don't volunteer not fun. Love you all. Goodbye, and I'm sorry.

**Black Cob's POV**  
Me and Willow had just split up when I am hit in the leg with a trident. I fall over and scream. I hope Willow comes. I hope she kills this guy. It has to be 4. No one else uses a trident. He then jumps on me and starts stabbing me repeatedly. It hurts. Make it stop. I keep screaming but it does no good. I'm a gonner.

I then hear a cannon in the distance. At first I think It's mine, but It's not. It's someone elses. I close my eyes as He raises the blade once again. Please don't kill me.

"Mom, dad, Roy, Coy, Red; I'm so so sorry I failed you. I really am." Those are my last words before the blade hits my heart.

**Willow Anner's POV**  
I hear Black scream. I run back and see the 4 tribute. Quickly I scale a tree. A cannon fires. But Black is still screaming. 4 raises his knife for the final strike. I want to help him but his injuries are beyond repair. 4 brings down the weapon. Cannon.

I whip out my knife and in a fit of rage throw it down at him. It hit's his shoulder. Now he sees me. I jump down from my perch in the oak. I throw another knife. It misses. I throw my last one and it hits his neck. Shortly after a cannon fires. I did it. I killed someone. But now I feel awful.

So that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review with what you thought of this chapter, for some reason it was harder to write than the others.  
The fallen this Chapter:  
Phlox Astridi killed by Kasi Pimonae  
Black Cob killed by Max Greene  
Max Greene killed by Willow Anner

The overall fallen:  
Rye Grain killed by suicide  
Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell  
Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone  
Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles  
Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear  
Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae  
Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy  
Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill  
Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt  
Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob  
Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae  
Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt  
Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill  
Phlox Astridi killed by Kasi Pimonae  
Black Cob killed by Max Greene  
Max Greene killed by Willow Anner

HpHgPj out.


	25. The Guilt is Rising

**So sorry for the long wait. I was really busy with school stuff, but that's over now. And I was finishing up a book. Now that I'm done I won't let the next one in the series interfere with this story. So to make it up to you I will do two chapters today. I have no school so I think I can get it done. Also in 2 weeks(April 12th) I will be going on vacation, we leave Friday so I won't be able to update. I will try to update there but I'm not sure if I can. But if I can't I won't be able to update until April 26th. So the next few chapters might be longer. Lastly next chapter will be the interviews of the family and friends of all remaining tributes.**

**Disclaimer today will be done by Dessen Locklear.**

**Me: Take it away Dessen**

**Dessen: Yeah whatever, HpHgPj doesn't own The Hunger Games.**

**Kasi's POV**

I don't know why. Why? Why did I not realize what I was doing? How could I not have seen it? But it's too late now. Right? Why did I kill them? Why? Why did the rebels rebel? Why do these games happen? How come I'm a part of them? What did I do? Why'd I kill?

Valernia. Minnow. Phlox. I killed them. It was me, not anyone else. And I don't even know why I killed them. What did they do to me? Nothing. I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve to live. Would the old Kasi do this? No, I wouldn't have done this. But I did. So who am I?

Me Kasi Pimonae shy girl, survival expert, quiet girl, she wouldn't have killed them. Right? But I did. She did. Who am I? Why does this haunt me? I had my reasons to kill them. I did. I'm not evil, I know I'm not. But this has to end. My reasons, they were stupid.

Reasons, is a funny word. It's almost like if you have reasons, it doesn't matter. It'll all go away. But will it? Does it? No it doesn't, reasons or not I still did the crime. I want to cry, to curl up in a ball, reveal all my emotion, pain, hurtfulness, more. But I can't. To show is to be weak. And I'm not weak.

Yes I killed them. Valernia, that pretty faced girl from 12. I did it, I killed her. She's gone. Because of me, and why? Why is she gone? Because I killed her. But I had my reasons. There's that word again, reasons. My reasons? What were they? At the time they seemed good. But now? No they weren't good. I think it was because she was annoying. But so what if she was annoying? I ended the girl's life. She had a whole future ahead of her and I ended it. So promising, so much, but so little. I have slain her. It's my fault. Lyle was annoying. Did she die? No. I've known her all my life and I never killed her. Valernia, I only knew her for a day or two. And I found her annoying. What did I do? I killed her.

Minnow. I killed her too. But she was different, she had to go right? No she didn't have to go. Minnow, the tall outgoing, pretty, strong, flawless, perfect, arrogant, strong willed district 4 tribute. I hated her. I really did, but was my hatred a good enough reason to kill her? I know, I know it's better her than me, but. She was a human. As much as I hated her I hated Lyle more. And the old Kasi? She would have been passive and just followed. New Kasi is different. New Kasi is just as bad as Minnow. New Kasi does what she wants. New Kasi kills people. New Kasi is mean. New Kasi don't like herself. New Kasi wants Old Kasi back. I want Old Kasi back. But that's selfish. To want my old self back, when I'm alive. 3 people are dead because of me. But Minnow she would've killed Phlox, right? No! You saw how Phlox was strong. She wouldn't have been killed.

Lastly I killed Phlox. I thought she was my friend. But then it turned out she was different. Just like the other careers. But she was still nicer. It's not fair though, that you know she was murdered. I couldn't stop it though. I threw the knife, it sailed through the air, and boom. She's gone. All it took was that one blow. If I had had a spear it would've flown straight, it would've hit Kevin, not Phlox. But I couldn't, she wouldn't back off. I hope she's the last. I don't want to kill. Again. Phlox, she was smart, playful, and my only friend here. I'm a monster, a murderer. I killed her, I've killed them. And they were only kids. Like me. It was an accident Kasi. She wasn't suppose to die. It was suppose to be Kevin that died. But the knife missed. If only I'd had a spear.

What am I thinking? I'm wishing for a spear so I could've killed someone else instead. What is wrong with me? I'm in the Hunger Games for crying out loud! I want to hurt someone, anyone. But I don't want to kill again, hurt again. I need something to get out of this misery.

I fall on the ground and curl up into a ball. I begin crying, and crying. It's not my fault it's the Capitol's fault. I stop crying and look around. I'm near a dark cave. Or a tunnel. I'm not sure. I don't care though. I need to sleep. Let night take me. I take a deep breath and crawl inside the cave.

**Kevin Firestone's POV**

Max runs off. I stay with Phlox though, I hold her hand. Whether it's to comfort her or because I'm in shock though I don't know. I hold her as she dies, as she goes through her last breaths. I hold and listen. The cannon sounds. I walk away. Shortly after another cannon fires. Then a third.

I guess I should wake Coal up. But I think I'll sleep. In the morning I'll tell him. In my sleep I dreamed of Phlox. But it's kind of weird. I love Angel. I couldn't have love Phlox. Could I? No. I just feel, confused. That's it.

"Kevin, wake up." A voice yells. I push through the layers of sleep and awake.

"Why were you sleeping, and where are Phlox, Kasi, and Max?" Coal demands.

"I...ubdd nizsn" I say something inaudible. Coal then throws a bucket of water on me.

"What happened!?" He asks calm but angry.

"Kasi killed Phlox then took off. Max followed. I don't know where he is now though. All I know is that 3 cannons went off last night, I know one was Phlox. The other two were probably Kasi and Silk. They were both probably in on it together." I reply to Coal.

He's angry. I know he is. I can tell by the distant look in his eyes, the frown. The swears he's saying. How he's swinging his sword around. I don't know what to say. But I think the 2 of us should stay together.

"Coal, I know you're angry but we should stick together. The two of us. Nathaniel, Austin, and Kasi could be out there. And if Max is alive he's not coming back. Let's just stay together. How 'bout we head to the beach."

"Whatever Kevin. I get to kill the next person."

That's not gonna happen but let him believe what he wants.

**Willow's POV**

I've killed someone! I don't know why but it feels good. Not good but it was I don't know, like a mile stone. It proves that I could win this thing. I don't know if I will but still, I have a better chance now that I've killed a career.

And I don't feel bad because he killed Black. Even though we had split up I heard him shout. I went back. And then I avenged his death by killing his killer. But I still feel kind of bad. He was still a person. But I do like the sound of Willow Anner of District 8, Victor of the 33rd Annual Hunger Games.

If I win I'll get to go back home, and see Poly. I'll have my own house, and I'll be able to help all the other orphans. That'll be great. It will. I really miss Poly. I know she misses me too. Right now she is probably giving an interview right now. Cheering me on.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I know it's shorter but it turns out my family is going on a hike(Me:=() So I had to end it here. So I don't know if I will update again today after all but I will try to, same thing with this weekend.**

**The Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**

**Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Phlox Astridi killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Black Cob killed by Max Greene**

**Max Greene killed by Willow Anner**

**HpHgPj out.**


	26. Interviews of Family and Friends

**So sorry for the late update, but this chapter was hard. I had to go into characters I didn't know much about. But here are the interviews! Oh and sorry if some parts suck, I wrote this one part at like 11:30 half asleep so I don't know if it's good.**

Tyrah Sleet's POV

I hate my job. Some years it's good. Other years it's decent, but most of the time it you know, sucks. I mean I would've quit. But the job really is great. I mean the benefits. I get people to do my hair for me, I get to be on TV that everyone watches. And I get invited to all the parties with all the hot guys. But then there are the bad things.

I have to deal with the remaining tributes families and friends. I have to interview all of them. It sucks. I only like it when there are a lot of Careers. But this year, there aren't many good districts left. I get to see 1(While there I need to pick up some new sapphires, I'm out of shiny ones), 2(Awesome), 3(boring), 6(no comment), 8(I need more fox fur), 9(I think I'll die my hair to match the goldenness of the wheat. I could use a new do. This ones a whole 6 days old.), and 12(I don't see why I have to go there, his dad's already at the Capitol)

"Tyrah, get out here. The list has arrived." That would be Mayo, my all to cheerful boss. Groaning I walk into the living room. If you can call it that. To ensure we do all the interviews in one day I travel by hovercraft to each district, and believe me it's not fun. Anyways this living room only has velvet covers on the couches, not silk. It doesn't have the chairs that give you a foot rub, massage and a manicure. It only has the ones that give you the massage. And the worst part is that the walls are grey. I hate grey. It's ugly. Why can't the walls be pink? Bright hot pink. I love pink, it's so pretty.

"Here's the list, read it and prepare some questions. We'll be in district 1 in half an hour." Why is he so happy?

I read over the list relieved. Usually I have to give a lot, but not this year. Most of the remaining tributes didn't have many family members or friends.

**District 1**

**Dalia Hegrey**

**Drew Hegrey**

**Mr. and Mrs. Hegrey**

**Mace Summer**

**Jayde Royce**

**District 2**

**Nick Afterheart**

**Angel Afterheart**

**Mr. and Mrs. Afterheart**

**District 3 Leigha**

**Aviva Prist**

**Milo Marx**

**Maxx Marx(she works for the Capitol, so might not be available)**

**District 3 Austin**

**Mr. Steampuff**

**Mrs. Steampuff**

**(He ran away so be nice)**

**District 6**

**Isic Kaskill(grandfather)**

**Justin Kaskill(cousin)**

**Coral Kaskill(aunt)**

**Mayan Kaskill(uncle)**

**District 8**

**Poly Ester**

**District 9**

**Andrea Pimonae**

**Lorence Pimonae**

**Leonardo "Leo" Pimonae**

**Adryann Thisbe**

**Alula Santana**

**Vivian Proser**

**Leah Catrith**

**Ivy-Anne Jackson**

**District 12**

**Virginia Hartsell**

**Mayor Rice Hartsell**

**Victor Leonardo Capri(as you probably know Coal and Virginia got their mother's last name.)**

**Samuel Abrason**

**Felicia McKey**

Overall the list doesn't look too bad. But that 9 girl has a lot of people I need to interview for her. This is gonna be a long day. And I hated how Mayo just left me those notes, like I need them. 25 minutes later I am at the stage in District 1.

"Okay we go live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Mayo's voice cheerily announced.

"Hello Panem. I am Tyrah Sleet and I am currently here in district 1, about to interview the family and friends of young Mr. Silk Hegry!" Try and sound cheery, try and sound happy to be here.

"First we have Silk's twin sisters Dalia and Drew Hegrey!" I watch as two girls step out. They are completely identical. They have the same straight waist length, brown hair. The same piercing green eyes, and black glasses. And let the torture begin.

"So Drew, Dalia do you think your brother will come back a victor?" I ask the two.

"No we-" starts one.

"-don't really think he has a chance." The other finishes. Please stop. Make it be over. Pretty much the interview continues like that, I ask the question they answer in twin speak or whatever you want to call it.

Finally their 15 minutes are up. I call Silk's parents up. All they do is talk about a bunch of junk, like how happy they are for Silk, financial stuff. I tell them that their time's up, before the timer goes off. Next up are his 2 friends.

"Mace, Jayde do you think that if Silk comes back he'll teach you everything he learned?" The two boys look at each other before Jayde answers.

"Dude, yeah he will. Like we made a pack. The three of us. That when one of us goes into the games, we teach the others all we know when we get back. Silk is gonna come home, then next year I'm gonna win, and then Mace is gonna win." Yeah, not happening.

"Well it looks like you boys have your work cut out for you. Why don't you go and practice? Huh." Finally district 1 down. Now for district 2.

I climb aboard the craft and sit down in the massage chair. That was hard. But I still need to figure out to wear to district 2. I can't be seen wearing the same thing twice now, can I? Nope. Sighing I get up and walk over to my wardrobe.

After looking through it for like half an hour, I find the perfect outfit. It's a lime green dress with pink ruffles, add a little pink bow to my red wig and I'll be set. I love how I look. I put the finishing touches on my outfit just as we land in two.

In two I am filmed inside town hall.

"Hello, and welcome back. I am Tyrah Sleet here in district 2, with the family and friends of Kevin Firestone!" I first talk to the parents of his friends that he live with. They are kind of weird. Not even related to Kevin, but they are being interviewed. Eventually I get to do his friends.

"Nick, Angel when did you know that Kevin would volunteer?" Nick answers this one.

"Kevin's always wanted to volunteer. But the weird thing was the guy who was supposed to Flash decided to let Kevin volunteer, not him. But I'm cool with that, as long as Kevin's in the games, bringing honor and glory to district 2."

A few more minutes pass with Nick talking about him, Angel and the timer goes off I get up relieved. Believe it or not I don't want to hear about some stomach sickness Kevin, and Nick got when they were both younger.

I once again change my outfit on the craft, this time to a hot pink shirt, black pants, and a purple wig. I am rockin it with my fashion. We land in district 3 and are lead to a makeshift stage where we are going to be filming.

"Hello Panem. I am Tyrah Sleet and am in district 3 with the families and friends of Ms. Leigha Marx and Mr. Austin Steampuff or as I call them the Star Crossed Lovers. Let's start with Maxx Marx."

"So you work for the Capitol, do you think that this may help Leigha at all?"

"I hope it does. Leigha's my only baby, and I don't want her to die. I need her." This was the first pleasant interview of the day we kept chatting and I was almost sad when the timer rang. Almost. Leigha's dad was also funny. He was athletic and seemed to love sports. Then Leigha's friend Aviva came on.

"How would you describe how Leigha looks right now?" I ask her. I can see Aviva thinking. Then she smiles, smirks and answers.

"I would say that even though she looks dead awful, she still looks better than you." Then she starts to laugh. I walk off stage and find a peace keeper. I yell at him to go and whoop that girl for her rudeness. That'll teach that brat.

"Okay, I'm back now let's hear from the male tribute Austin Steampuff's parents." These are the last two then I can leave this hell hole. Austin's parents walk on. I think someone said their names were Lola and Ty. But I can't be sure. The woman Lola has greyish, silverish hair that is tucked behind her ear, she's wearing something from the older days called sweats, and an apron. Unfashionable, but cozy and motherly. Ty has short brown hair with streaks of grey. He's wearing overalls and a tool belt that screams ugly. Let the torture end already. I decide to break the ice a bit.

"So you're Austin's parents Lola and Ty?" I ask. The smiles disappear off their faces. Yay! Pain. This is gonna be fun, it's obvious that there's something about their son that they don't like.

"Well kind of, and it's Lila not Lola." I hate it when they correct me on their names. I don't care what their name is. But I want to know more about this sort of thing.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Digging deeper is fun, torture, torture, torture.

"Well Austin is 18 and he ran away from home." Ty answers. Ooh. A run away, this is interesting.

"So why'd Austin run away? Where you bad parents? Where you abusive? Mean? Stupid? Workaholic?" I can see the guilt rising on their faces with each word. I keep making accusations towards them, and eventually Lola, or Lilly, or Mily or whatever the woman's name is melts down and starts to cry. Yay! I can cross that off my to do list now.

"That information is none of your business. Good bye Tyrah." Ty says in a calm hostile voice. Yes! Score! Now I don't have to pretend to feel sympathetic of these people. I walk down the stage in a very lady like fashion. I then climb aboard the hovercraft and collapse.

I remember Mayo saying that it'll take two hours to get from district 3 to 6, so I take a nap for half an hour. Soon, to soon my alarm goes off. Sighing I get up and go to the shower. I get in and examine it. Rose, strawberry, blueberry, and mint scented shampoo. Augh! I told them to make sure there was raspberry shampoo, I will make sure those avoxes are punished. Nonetheless I take the mint and use it.

After my shower I look for a new outfit again. 6 is transportation, so maybe I should wear this new dress I saw in District Style. That way I am fashionable and fit into the district look. I think the yellow taxi cab dress should work fine. I can't wait to see the look on the faces of the people of district 6 when they see how I blend in with them.

When we land I am escorted to their justice building where the members of Nathaniel's family await. I am surprised that none of the district 6 people are wearing anything fashionable, I mean this is their fashion. Whatever I guess I'll play the role of trendsetter here.

"Hello and welcome back. I am Tyrah Sleet reporting to you live from district 6 with the family of Nathaniel Kaskill. First up we have his grandfather Isic Kaskill." An old man with grey hair, and wrinkled skin takes the stage. I begin to ask him questions.

"So Isic are you proud of Nathaniel so far?" Basic question, let's see the old man's game. He takes a deep breath before replying.

"Nathaniel is a good boy. He stays out of trouble mostly. He loves his family more than anything. But the boy still lacks control. He needs to be able to control his anger. I taught him everything I knew. Yes, Nathaniel is a good boy. He learns self defense. Not offense. If he wins this I will welcome him back with open arms, but I will not hurt if he loses. Because I know that he is with us all. The boy has much to learn, and that's what makes him strong." Wow long speech. The guy sounds sort of like this guy from a tv show my kids watch. I think it's called. Avatar: The last Airbender or something like that.**(I couldn't resist throwing that in there. My brothers use to watch that show and so I modeled Nathaniel's grandfather to be kind of like Iro from that tv show if any of you have seen it.)** I continue asking him questions, and he keeps talking about Nathaniel. I can tell the old man loves him. Eventually Nathaniel's Aunt and Uncle are up, then lastly his cousin Justin.

"So Justin how do you feel about your cousin volunteering for you?" I can't help asking this.

"I feel glad. Honestly I don't want to die and with my crippled legs I would've stood no chance." I actually began to like Nathaniel's family, it was too bad that I had to go.

I again changed my outfit this time to a blue silk dress. No point in doing anything fancy I'll just be there for a few minutes. The girl from 8 Willow, is an orphan and has only one friend. Poly Ester. When we land I am delivered to the district's Theater. I actually didn't know that they had one but I guess with textiles they have costumes and get to put on plays. In the room is a girl.

The girl who I assume is Poly Ester has an ashen face, looks like she hasn't slept in nights, and pale blonde hair. I say my usual opening and get to the questioning.

"So you're Willow's best friend?"

"Is Willow gonna be okay?"

"I don't know she has to win."

"No I mean, if she wins. She'll be mad. Mad I tell you. Will she still be able to do her gymnastics still? No she won't. Because she'll be mad, afraid, and she'll never be the same again! I want her to win, but I don't want her to be insane." All I have to say is okay to this, then we are gone.

Next district is 9 with the feisty, crafty Kasi Pimonae. And man she has a list. But I'll work on that later. Right now I need a new outfit. I think that I'll wear a hot pink blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans, and an electric blue wig. I look stylish. It's only a half hour to nine from eight, so we got there pretty fast.

As always I say my signature welcome and then begin the interviews. First I do Kasi's parents Andrea and Lorence.

"How do you think Kasi is doing right now? Are you proud of her?" Lorence answers this one.

"We are proud of Kasi, not for her having killed someone but because she has survived. Like any parents we want our daughter to survive. But we also want her to have her weapon of choice. A knife isn't her best weapon. She needs a spear." Hmm. A spear. I did not know that. I get what they are doing now.

Next is her little brother Leonardo. I think he's six or something.

"So Leo how do you feel about what your big sis is doing?"

"Where Kasi?" He needs to speak properly.

"I said where Kasi? I want Kasi. Where is she?" He's kind of cute. That's pretty much how his interview goes. Then her friend Adryann is up.

"Now are you and Kasi in any kind of special relationship?"

"Well I don't know. I like her, I mean I like like her. I was gonna ask her out the day after the reaping, but that failed. And then when I said goodbye I was gonna tell her that I loved her, but I had to go before I could. I also don't know if she feels the same." Interesting. Lastly I do her 3 friends Ivy-Anne, Vivian, Leah, and Alula.

"How long have you girls known Kasi?" They each answer this question.

"I've known her since the first day of kindergarten. We sat next to each other and instantly became friends." Alula I think.

"We use to be enemies but now we're friends." Vivian and Ivy-Anne.

"Since we started work in the fields together" Leah.

This was kind of interesting. Lastly though is 12. And thankfully not too many people. Then I have to go back to the Capitol to interview Coal's dad. Yep that's my life. I'm Tyrah Sleet Capitol Woman. And I hate it, but love it. For district 12 though I think I'll wear something white. After all if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls. When we arrive at district 12 I get off and look at the stage.

I go over to it and begin my welcome talk. I first get to interview the mayor Coal's mom.

"Let me get this straight, you're the mayor, and your husband is a victor? Amazing. Just amazing."

"Yeah it's kind of fun." I like her, she's fashionable.

Then I interview Coal's sister Virginia. She is kind of shy but eager to volunteer when she's older. That way she can be a winner too. Next is Sam Coal's best friend. He is kind of your average guy. Average looks, average everything. Then his girlfriend Felecia is pretty, but not very smart. Overall it was short.

**Later Back at the Capitol**

"Do you think Coal will win?"

"I think Coal has a good chance. He's smarter than the other career remaining. And I think he could beat anyone in a fight." And of course he kept bragging about his son. When the timer went off signalling the end I sighed in relief and got into bed for the night. That's it for another year.

**So sorry for the wait, but I tried to be descriptive and stuff. But what did you think of the interviews? Do you get some characters better now? In a few chapters there will be a feast so in your review tell me what item you want your tribute to get and a note from a family member. HpHgPj out. This chapter was a total of 3,221 words long. Oh and who's family did you think was the most interesting?**


	27. Don't Do Anything Stupid

**Okay so I was on vacation and couldn't update. I am back now so here's the next chapter. From now on there will be 1-3 long POV's in each chapter. Disclaimer today will be done by Phoenyx Moore. And if anyone didn't notice I changed my penname to HPHGPJGONE**

**PS. Friday is still the update date I had something for school last night and was only able to write half of this.**

**Phoenyx: HPHGPJGONE does not own The Hunger Games. All HPHGPJGONE can claim as their own is the name HPHGPJGONE.**

**Me: Nice job.**

**Silk Hegry's POV**

I am awoken by the sound of a cannon. I turn around thinking someone is near me. No one's there though, except the 3 tributes who are both asleep entangled in each other's arms.I'm safe in this cave. For now. As long as they are asleep. Maybe I should leave. But I want some of their food. They have nice warm Capitol food. While trying to fall back to sleep two more cannons go off. I try not to think about it. It's not me. I'm down to the final eight now though. Thinking of that I fall back asleep.

I wake up the next morning hungry. That's what happens though when you get use to Capitol food and then have to go back to crackers. I take a glance over at the sleeping pair. I could do it. I could steal their food. But...what if they wake up? I can't risk that. Maybe I could hide some more and wait for them to come out. Once they come out I could follow them. Yeah. And then tomorrow I could steal their food when they are asleep. They're asleep now but they could wake up I mean...

My stomach growls. I tell it to shut up and then grab my pack. Rummaging through it I find a granola bar. Smiling I open it and pop it into my mouth. The gooey chocolate chips are good. I needed the sugar. But I need more. I can't just eat a granola bar. Man I wish I had went to the hunting station at the training center. I didn't even think it would be useful. I mean I'm a career we don't hunt. We kill and then have all the gear.

But I haven't killed someone yet. Except for Sapphire. No, I didn't kill her. I just drugged her...and left her. Maybe if I hadn't left her, maybe she would still be alive. No! She tried to kill me, I was protecting myself right? No, this is all confusing. Whatever it's probably what my mentor Harp was referring to as the mid-games melt down. Yeah. Definitely. So this is actually a good thing. I'm one step closer to winning this thing.

Silk Hegrey victor of the 33rd annual hunger games. I like the sound of that. Heck I could take anyone on right now, Leigha and Austin, whoever's left of the careers, and even Nathaniel. Man he scares me but I could beat him. I'm a career. Imagine it. I'm gonna win this thing and go home. I think I'll go wake up Austin and Leigha. Show them how awesome district 1 is. Yeah I can still do this.

I walk over to them and see them sleeping peacefully. It would be wrong to kill them in their sleep, so I'll just wake them up. See how they like a little surprise I like to call "Silk kick but." Just as I am bending over to wake them up I remember what my sisters said.

"Silk we're proud of you for getting into the games. We love you just don't do anything stupid." Would this count as stupid? Yeah probably. But you know what I don't care. Wait but I think I should be smart first. I only have a spear. Austin has a sword. Looking around I see his sword laying near him on the ground. Quickly I scoop it up and throw it I kick Austin awake.

"Huh!" Austin reaches for a sword that's not there. Wasting no time I grab my spear and he grabs his knife. I didn't know he had a knife. Shoot. I begin thrusting my spear at him and he starts trying to slice my spear in half with his knife. Not gonna work. Man I wish I had some rope.

"So Austin how's your pretty little girlfriend gonna act when she finds you dead? Huh?" It's not a very good taunt but it got him mad and distracted. I disarm him and corner him against the wall. See I can kick but. I have the "Silk Kick But" move. Austin doesn't. All Austin has is the "Austin get's his but whooped" move.

"Any last words for the camera Austin?" This is perfect. I wonder what he'll say.

"Actually I do Silk. My favorite color is blue." I start laughing. That's all he has to say? Ha. Wow what a dumbo. That's when I'm kicked in the back. I fall face forward onto the floor. Austin jumps up and takes his knife back.

"Thanks, but next time if you'd like to use my knife just ask." Austin says. No. This isn't right how'd I fall? I turn around and see Leigha smiling.

"It's called being kicked. Don't hurt my boyfriend or else I'll just make sure your death is 100% more painful than it would be otherwise. Don't worry though. Austin's a softy. He may look tough but he's merciful. Austin?"

"Yes my love?" Oh no. This isn't going right.

"Fetch the rope I have something special in mind for this little boy." Little? What does she think I'm 11? No I'm 12. Austin salutes to Leigha and goes over to their stuff to get what I'm guessing is a rope. He comes back to soon.

"Tie him up, I don't want him not coming with us." Austin nods and steps towards me. I feel my arms being grabbed and tied behind my back. Then he ties my legs together. I try to break free but the knott's too tight.

"Where are we taking him Leigha?" Oh no he's picking me up. Not good.

"I have a particular place in mind for him. Carry him behind me and I'll show you." Austin lifts me over my shoulder as if I weigh no more than a sack of potatoes. Leigha walks towards the shore with Austin and me in tow. I am carried out to a rock near the water. The ground is wet which is a bit odd. I didn't know it had rained. Leigha instructs Austin to tie me to a rock.

"Make sure his legs and arms are still tied them tie him up. And leave him." Haha I'll get a chance to escape. They'll just leave me. Austin looks confused but doesn't question Leigha.

Once they leave I try to break free. The knot gets tighter though and harder. I keep struggling but it doesn't work. And they have my knife so I can't cut myself. Then I have no pack because I left it in the cave. Without realizing. It I fall asleep. When I wake up I am shocked to see the water is up to my chest. The sun is setting. If I can't break free I might be among the fallen.

I keep struggling. The ropes keep getting tighter. The water keeps getting further up. My neck. Oh no. The anthem plays. I look up and see the faces of Max, Phlox, and Black. Realizing I stand no chance I begin talking.

"Mom, Dad I obviously stand no chance here. I'm gonna die. I love you. And you know that time were your nicest dress got burnt mom? That was me. I was trying to make pancakes but it didn't work. I'm sorry. And Dad I'm sorry that you'll never get to see your son get married or have a job, or get drunk. I love you guys and I always will be with you. Mace, Jayde the three of us best friend for life. Well I'll always be there with you. Right besides you. And if either of you go into the games good luck. I will be with you. Best friends for life and death. And Dalia, Drew; I'm sorry for pissing you off all the time and I love both of you even if we always pretended not to. I'm sorry for doing that something stupid. You were right even if you are hopeless cases you were still right. Doing stupid things can get you killed. I love you all and remember me as Silk Marble Hegry. Don't think of this as my death think of it as me leaving for a very, very long time. Goodbye. See you sometime else."

I take a last gulp of air until I go under. I don't struggle. I just close my eyes and await death. I think of all the good times with Mace, Jayde, Dalia, Drew. And my crush Macy Leonard. She never knew I liked her. I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to feel broken. I open my eyes for one last look at the world before darkness envelopes me.

**Okay so I know that this wasn't as long as other chapters but this felt like a good place to end this. If you haven't let me know what sponsor gift your tribute wants in the feast and a note from a family member.**

**The Fallen This Chapter**

**Silk Hegry killed by Austin Steampuff's strength, the waves, and Leigh Marx's idea**

**The Overall Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**

**Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Phlox Astridi killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Black Cob killed by Max Greene**

**Max Greene killed by Willow Anner**

**Silk Hegry killed by Austin Steampuff's strength, the waves, and Leigh Marx's idea**


	28. Stooping Low

**So sorry I couldn't update last week. I was really busy. I have a softball game soon and have to go but here is a quick chapter. Disclaimer today will be done by Ms. Minnow Reedsworthy.**

**Minnow: Someone kill that 9 girl so I can teach her a lesson. Anyways HPHGPJGONE doesn't own The Hunger Games.**

**Coal Hartsell's POV**

After the career massacre I was left with Kevin and it gets pretty annoying. All he does is talk about how awesome he was that night. He makes me sick. I mean he didn't even do anything last night he just watched.

I'm starting to wonder why I even volunteered for these games anyways, well I guess I did it for my family but...No wait I did it because it felt like the right thing to do. It just still doesn't feel right. Like I never thought I'd actually kill someone. Man all I want is to go home. Home. Home is where Virginia is and where Mom is and everyone else. I remember in school one day we read a book about the rebellion. And it says home is where your district is and where the Capitol is. I'm starting to doubt that though.

If the Capitol really was good they wouldn't have kids fight to the death each year. They wouldn't do that to families and destroy them that way. But this is just like my father said "Thinking like this turns every man into a coward." He said it was from this ancient play from the dark days by some guy named William. What a nasty name. Who'd name their kid after I don't know but it's not Panemian. That's for sure. I wonder who...

"Yo Coal the anthem just played. And Max is dead." So he is dead he didn't get lost.

"I heard 3 cannons last night who are they?" I need to know. Phlox was one and Kasi left but maybe that traitor died too. One can only hope.

"Black from 11, Phlox, and Max." Kevin replied smoothly.

"Wherever she is I hope she gets killed soon." I said it and wanted to believe it but I can't. Whatever she did she doesn't deserve to die. But I guess I need to keep being career like for now.

A cannon goes off in the distance breaking the silence. My heart skips a beat. I don't know who it was yet but something tells me that it was Kasi. Trying to take my mind off of it I go to sleep. The next day all I can think about is the cannon and who it was.

"Coal you wanta know what we need? We need a feast. And since there's only the two of us now let's eat some food." He motions towards the cornucopia. I smile and think about the prospect of food. Maybe that's what I need. Food.

"Kevin I think you're right. I could use some food to take my mind off of all that's happened."

Grinning he and I race to the cornucopia.

We open up package after package of dried beef, crackers, cheese, apples, and other foods. We both ate to our hearts content full for the first time in days. Kevin then challenges me to a belching contest. In all my days I never thought I'd stoop as low as this. But hey it's the hunger games where manners and properness will only get you killed.

As dark fell the anthem played and I saw the face in the sky. I sighed in relief. As much as I wanted Kasi dead I knew that I wouldn't be able to live because of the guilt. She stood up for me and saved me from Kevin's rule. The face was Silk.

**So once again sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow but I can't be sure. Have a good weekend.**

**The Fallen**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**

**Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Phlox Astridi killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Black Cob killed by Max Greene**

**Max Greene killed by Willow Anner**

**Silk Hegry killed by Austin Steampuff's strength, the waves, and Leigh Marx's idea**


	29. Tick Tock it's a watch

** Today the disclaimer will be done by Spruce Dejack.**

**Spruce: HPHGPJGONE does not own the hunger games. Or me.**

**Nathaniel Kaskill's POV**

The past few days have been kind of weird. All I've done is walked and ran around.. I'm a mad man I tell ya. When Silk's face appeared in the sky I smiled gleefully and cackled. Let them think I'm mad. "I am Nathaniel Kaskilll the crazy from six face my wrath." I shout it in the air for all of six to hear. That'll show them to mess with me.

I haven't even looked around me the past few days. I wonder where I have wondered to. To my right all a bunch of bushes. I run up to them and inspect the berries. Moon berries. They kill the eater slowly within twenty four hours. I smile and scoop some up into my hands. I add them to my poison berry pouch.

To my left are a bunch of trees with vines hanging down. And straight ahead is the clearing with the cornucopia. But the thing is this one doesn't have anything or anyone there. Weird. Maybe it's a decoy. Eying the vines I take out my knife and hack at the vines. I begin to make a net with them.

Once I have a net formed a brilliant fool proof plan pops into my mind. I make three more nets and then turn them to snares. I look around and see a pile of leaves. Taking the leaves I carefully spread them out over the snares. Then I add a bag of berries over one and another bag over the other. Making sure they're the same kind for the same effect. Carefully I search through my food.

Remaining I have a package of dried beef, crackers, blueberries, half a rabbit, and a bag of apples. If I just have to bags of berries lying on the ground it'll be suspicious. What to do? A light bulb goes on above my head when a second plan formulates. I can make it look like my pack has a hole and is dropping stuff! I slowly begin to drop the stuff that I no longer need in a walking like path. The crackers, dried beef, plastic tarp, and even my sleeping bag. Sadly it won't help me here. Then I take another bag of berries, this one filled with blueberries I step into a trap.

I've got my knife to kill people, my apples, my rabbit, and my blueberries. I sigh and curl up beginning to meditate. Soon enough I hear loud footsteps and two voices. I smile and begin to put on my show. The two career tributes walk into the clearing, not having seen me yet.

"Coal I can't believe all this good stuff we're getting! What a loser just dropping all of their stuff."

"Yeah. Hey look at this food! Crackers and berries!" They both bend down and pick up the crackers and beef strips. Then they walk to the berries and pick them up. The trap springs and they're inside. This just got interesting. I guess I should pretend to have gotten caught too.

"Hi, I guess you two got caught too. So did I. Maybe we can work together to get out." I offer up the opening.

"Yeah maybe. Hey do you know if the stuff was part of the trap or?" Coal begins.

"I think it was part of the trap. I mean all the stuff looks useless to me. But luckily they were stupid enough to use food for bait." I open my bag of berries and pop some blueberries in. I love blueberries, they look just like poisonous ones so people are easily tricked.

"Yeah I can't believe it, we could last with this food." Kevin says. He then pops some berries into his mouth. I watch as he swallows them. Good, only twenty four hours left of the district two tribute. I try to hide my glee.

"Kevin those could be poisonous." I hear Coal say.

"Shut it 12, 6 is fine." Coal gives a skeptical look and ends up not eating the berries. Soon enough the anthem plays, and with it an announcement.

"Congratulations to all seven remaining tributes. I think that a feast is in order for your efforts. So tomorrow at sunrise there will be a feast at the cornucopia. May all be well and let the odds be ever in your favor!" A feast now I have to go to this!

"Hey Kevin do you have a sword that might work? To get us free?" He nods and breaks me free first.

"Okay I'll get you both free if we can be allies. Okay?" They both nod and I slice open their cages. They both tell me that that cornucopia's a fake. We all turn around and start walking to the real one.

Just before sunrise we reach the real cornucopia. We stare from behind bushes as the table clicks into place. On it are 7 bags with the numbers 2, 3, 3, 5, 6, 9, and 12. As soon as the table is in place nobody comes out. Then a girl sprints out of the cornucopia and grabs the bag with a five quickly and leaves. Nobody goes after her. On a count of three me, Kevin, and Coal all sprint to the table. I grab my bag and pull out darts and bottles of poison smiling I get my new weapon ready. At the bottom of the bag is a note from grandfather. "Do what you have to do." I smile and turn around to a horror struck Kevin.

"How could you? I trusted you. You're worse than Kasi." He screams at me.

"Kevin, I, I don't understand." He tosses a crumpled up ball at me. It must be his note. I take the ball and uncrumple it.

_Kevin my love,_

_I am sorry to say but you have been poisoned._

_You will die at 3:52 PM._

_As the only medicine to cure you is currently being made_

_we give you our deepest apologies and present to you this watch._

_I know a watch is not what you may want but it will tell you how much time is left._

_Oh Kevin I am sorry that you had to die._

_I would have loved to be your girlfriend even if you are a jerk._

_Goodbye Kevin remember me._

_Love Angel._

_Ps. Nick says kick ass out there for him while you still can._

I look up and see Kevin crying. He looks so sad. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. He hurls the watch at me. I catch it and see the time 5:08. He still has time. 5 hours. I throw the watch back at him and am about to leave when he has his sword pointed at me.

"If I'm going down I'm not going without a fight."

"Kevin, you should know that I simply don't just fight. I kill." He nods and then says the smartest thing he'll probably ever say.

"Well seeing as I'm already going to die what do I have to lose? So don't worry about killing me again. The feeling's mutual." I give him a curt nod before taking a poisoned dart and a knife.

He gives me a weak smile and thrusts his sword at me. I easily block and kick him in the leg. Then I throw my dart at him. When it hits his arm he howls in pain. Nepton the poison on that dart burns anything it touches.

We continue to spar until I slice his hand off. He howls in pain. I then take that moment to pick his hand up and stick it in my pack. His appalled look is all I need to see the hatred in his eyes.

"You're mad!" He states. I don't agree or disagree. Instead I take his hand back out and slap his face with it.

"Why you hitting yourself?" Kevin now is angry and starts violently swiping his sword. I block and parry but it's not enough. I glance back to the table and see that all the backpacks but two have been taken. 9 and 12. Coal, he must be in trouble. I point this out to Kevin and all he does is smile and throw his sword at me. I'm about to sidestep when it hits my stomach.

Almost as if the sword had sped up my stomach is hit. I'm down on the ground and my stomach is in pain. Kevin walks up and picks up the sword. I hear him yell at me and kick me before walking away.

"That's for killing me!" He shouts and walks away. I know my stomach has been hit fatally. But if I'm going down at least I die with the comfort that Kevin went down with me. I smile and close my eyes for the last time.

**Kevin Firestone's POV  
**After I'm sure Nathaniel isn't going anywhere I run towards the sound of screams. Just at I get there I run into Coal. He sees me crying and asks what happened. I toss him the note. Neither of us notice Kasi's sneaking off to the Cornucopia.

Coal looks livid when he's done and asks to see the watch. We both look at it. It's 6:52. I only have another 9 hours. Together we make our way back to the cornucopia to find Kasi's bag gone, Nathaniel's body on the ground and Coal's bag on the table.

A cannon goes off. We both know it's Nathaniel's. Slowly we make our way down to the beach and just sit there. I keep looking at the time. Only a few more hours. I know what I have to do to survive. I need to kill everyone else. But there's no way I can do that in six hours. I turn to Coal and realize he hasn't opened his bag yet. I beg him to do so and in the end he does.

He opens it up and inside is an oxygen like think with a tube attached. Coal's eyes widen when he sees it. He remains silent though as he reads his note.

_"Get out of there alive. I love you doofus. Love your sister Virginia."_

Coal finishes reading the note out loud. Then he says what it is. My eyes widen too in amazement. A flamethrower. He'll be able to win for me with it. I know he will. Coal shows me how it works. I smile in amazement.

Checking the watch I see I only have an hour left. I go in the waves and try to swim. When that fails I say good bye.

"Bye Nick bro. You've always been a good friend man. Mr., Mrs. Afterheart thanks for taking care of me all these years. And lastly my beautiful Angel. I love you and never will leave you. But don't worry about me I'll be fine. Make sure to date some smart handsome guy instead of me. I love you. Bye.

_It was sunny out. Me and Angel were studying in the backyard. She was laughing and teasing me. I was playing along._

_"Who won the 12th games?" She asked dreamily._

_"I don't know Angel."_

_"Jake Mayou Kevin, try to remember. What district was he from?"_

_"District 5."_

_"No! He was from 7. At this point you'll never pass." It was then that I realized I loved Angel as I heard the wind whisper her name in my ear._

I smiled at that memory and found myself falling backwards. I look at the watch and see the time. 3:52. I close my eyes and welcome eternal sleep.

**So how was that chapter. I bet no one expected that? Well down to the final five. I can't wait to get to the victor. On my profile is a new poll. Make sure you vote ASAP it'll be very important for the story. PM me if you vote so I can give you a shout out.**

**The Fallen this Chapter:**

**Nathanial Kaskill killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Kevin Firestone killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**The Overall Fallen:**

**Rye Grain killed by suicide**

**Rory Lockheart killed by Coal Hartsell**

**Randor Pencyn killed by Kevin Firestone**

**Lee Bengerson killed by Volos Belles**

**Volos Belles killed by Dessen Locklear**

**Valernia Lame killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Terra Mason killed by Max Greene and Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Phoenix Depark killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Dessen Locklear killed by an eelshark, Capitol mutt**

**Phoenyx Moore killed by Black Cob**

**Minnow Reedsworthy killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Spruce Dejack killed by Max Greene and the Eletopus Capitol mutt**

**Sapphire Flash killed by Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Phlox Astridi killed by Kasi Pimonae**

**Black Cob killed by Max Greene**

**Max Greene killed by Willow Anner**

**Silk Hegry killed by Austin Steampuff's strength, the waves, and Leigh Marx's idea**


	30. It Just Wasn't Meant To Be

**Okay go ahead and kill me. This is the Hunger Games after all. I know I'm am getting so awful with updates but I have had finals on Monday, Wednesday, and today. I also have them next week. So I've had to study a lot. I'm sorry for the lack of updates though.**

**Disclaimer today is to be done by Sapphire Flash.**

**Sapphire: HPHGPJGONE doesn't own the Hunger Games. No matter how much she insists that it's hers. Sadly miracles only happen in movies. Not in the Hunger Games, and that is why I am dead. *teardrop***

**Me: Well Saph as touching as that was you do realize no one actually reads these right?**

**Austin's POV**

As soon as the feast was announced I said to Leigha "We're not going." We have lots of food and supplies. So why risk our lives to go to some dumb old feast that can't help us? I had expected Leigha to agree so I kept on walking. Soon enough I realized she wasn't next to me. Turning around I saw her just standing there looking at me funny. Breaking into a run I head back. I can't leave her.

"Austin, what makes you think we're not going to the feast?" Wait is she serious? Why would she want to go to that death trap. Especially because we don't need to. My mouth dropped. I bet I had looked really stupid. Whatever.

"Leigha I-I-I-I don't understand. Why risk dying at some feast when we have everything we need?"

"Oh please Austin, man up. It'll be fun, plus there's only seven of us left. If we don't go the gamemakers will make us go anyways. Can't you see that they want us to go. Please Austin, can we please go. I'm bored doing nothing. I need some action. Austin if you let us go I'll love you forever." She looked at me with a pout and puppy dog eyes. I'm a goner now. She'll love me forever. I can't resist her isn't that why I fell for her in the first place?

And so that is how I ended up cramped in a bush with Leigha waiting for the feast. It's not long before a table clicks into place. As soon as it's up the girl from eight, Willow I think sprints from the cornucopia and grabs her bag. She rushes off into the forest. No one dares to move. That's when I see 6 and 2 running at the table.

6 reaches into his bag and finds some poisoned darts. 2 reaches in and finds a watch. He reads his note and turns on 6. They begin to fight. Now's our chance. I motion to Leigha to follow me. She nods and we sneak in. Both of us grab a pack and sneak into the forest once again.

"Austin look out!" I jump back and step into a trap. I feel myself springing up into it. Leigha's in a trap next to me.

"Leigha you scared me. Please don't do it. Let's get down now."

"Austin wait let's look at what we got at the feast."

"Okay, I guess that's a good idea." I take off the pack and for the first time look at it closely. It's wrapped in plastic with a note attached.

_This backpack will kill anyone it touches unless it has the plastic on it. Use it well._

Interesting. I toss the bag over to Leigha. She looks at it and smiled menacingly. Leigha gives me a thumbs up and tosses her bag to me. I open it up and see a medical kit. It has all the healing things we would need in it along with a book about edible and medicinal berries.

"Leigha this stuff is perfect."

"I know right. Hey let's sleep here tonight."

"Leigha I don't know we could be found and easily killed."

"Austin we'll be fine." She snapped. I don't even know why I bother arguing with her. She knows I'll cave. And she knows that I can't beat her.

"Alright fine, I'll take first watch." The anthem plays. The faces of Kevin and Nathaniel appear in the sky above us. Leigha is soon asleep. I turn to watch her sleep and remember the first day I realized I loves her.

It had been a Tuesday. We had technology training that year on Tuesdays. We were both 16. Leigha had been trying to hack into a well secured computer and got rendered unconscious. She was out for three days. I kept on worrying for her. It was then that I realized I loved her. When she woke up, I almost cried with relief. For the rest of the year I followed her home making sure she was safe. I've loved her ever since.

That was two years ago. And I guess it was never meant to be. Me and her. I mean she and I can't both survive. I know that but I can at least pretend. Maybe we can...no it would be impossible. Only in a quarter quell...and even then...

"Austin wake up! Some guard you were." I am jostled awake by Leigha shaking me. I notice she's free from her trap. She cuts me free and I hug her. Only she doesn't hug me back. Like I said it wasn't meant to be.

**I know, I know it's a short chapter. But it just felt right to end it there. Oh well. I've got to go study for math. Area of a circle is pi r squared right? I should go look that up. Until next time.**

**~HPHGPJGONE**


	31. A new insight

**Okay so most of you probably won't like this chapter. But I really want to explore this part. So this chapter will be in the POV's of the following people for these reasons:**

**Katarina Listrine for her thoughts on Max's death**

**Poly Ester because I feel like her interview was awful**

**Virginia Hartsell for being Coal's sister and**

**President Snow for being the President!**

**Disclaimer will be done by Phlox Astridi.**

**Phlox: I do not own the hunger games. Neither does HPHGPJGone.**

**Katarina Listrine's POV  
**I had told him not to go into the games. But he wouldn't listen to me. If only I could see him now. To see Max. If I saw him now I would laugh at him and say I told you so. But Max isn't here. He's gone. And because he's gone I'll never be able to laugh at him and tell him I told you so. Nope instead I'll just sit here on the beach. On our beach.

The beach where we spent so much time together. The one that we used to always visit. That beach, our beach. Instead of laughing now with Max besides me I'm sitting here. I'm staring off into nothing. I don't know anything.

I don't know the familiar water or soft silky white sand. I don't know the waves I used to love. I don't know the seagulls, or the sea grass. I don't know anything or anyone anymore. All I know is that he's gone. And what I used to know? It's all a distant memory ever fading. Soon to be lost to me forever.

The beach will no longer be are place. It's no longer my place. I can't go here anymore. Not knowing where I am. And where he is. Oh if only I could see him now. I would slap him in the face, and then yell at him. I would kick and scream and punch him. I'd curl up by his side.

Together we'd sit by the fire and laugh. We'd tell stories and enjoy the good times. We would be together forever. Or at least that's what I wanted. It's what he wanted too. But he volunteered. I know why. Everyone in his family was a victor. The pressure was on him.

He wanted to escape the pressure and join his family. I tried to stop him. But he didn't listen. He went on and did it. And now he's gone. He left forgetting me. He was my one true love and now he's gone. I want to be with him and hold him. I want to see him, and be in his arms. I need to be with my Max.

I sit here wanting to cry for him, wanting to hate him, wanting to love him, wanting him back, wanting to see him. I want to be with him like we used to be. Before he left. Before he abandoned me and died. I don't cry yet. Until I see him in his coffin buried beneath the Earth's surface forever more. I won't be able to cry for him until then. And then it'll be true. Then it will be real. Only then will I be able to know that he really is dead and gone. But for now he's not dead just lost.

**Poly Ester's POV  
**I rewatch my interview again and again. I love it. It's so perfect. I know I seem insane in the interview. But why would I say on television to the whole of Panem stuff about mine and Willow's personal lives. If I'm going to have to be on television I'll do it just not "sane".

Oh yeah that interview was a fake. I smile to myself thinking about. If I were to really answer those questions WIllow, Mr. Mayouno, and I would all be killed. Plus it's none of their business to stalk us like that, asking us questions.

I know what I said won't help Willow get sponsors but it was better than her dying. Who knows maybe someone felt bad for Willow and wants to help her. Probably not. Willow is so smart, and so good at gymnastics but I don't think she'll win. She's only 13. I really want her to come home.

Willow's the only friend I have. To lose Willow would mean that I'd be alone and that I'd have no one at the orphanage. And I can't risk her dying because I told the gamemakers my secret. I turn my attention back to the screen and see Austin and Leigha.

I want them to show Willow so that I get a chance to see her. But they don't really show Willow that often. They do it like once a day to show she's alive but not much else. It's the final five. I really can not believe that Willow's made it to the final five. I can't wait to find out if she wins. I need Willow to come home.

**Virginia Hartsell's POV  
**I know Coal is going to win this. He is the perfect candidate. He's not stupid. He doesn't need to rely on supplies from the cornucopia and now that he's got a flamethrower. Well let's face it, he's gonna win!

I watch as he uses the flamethrower to light the forest on fire. This'll be interesting. The game makers show the tributes in the forest. Willow and Kasi are both in the forest. I hope one of them dies. Once Coal wins and returns home I can become a victor too. It'll be so much fun.

I'm glad Coal is alive. I know he'll make a great mentor. I think that what we need is three victors. Maybe once district 12 has more than 1 victor we'll get some proper attention. People always think of district 12 as a joke. But really it's not. Just because we don't have fancy training areas like district 1, 2, and 4 doesn't mean we're bad. I know that we are actually in it to win it.

Our tributes are just not healthy. If they bothered to give our district enough food then maybe we could actually win more than once. It's all the Capitol's fault that our district does do badly. And they don't even remember how close we were to actually winning multiple times. All they remember is all the times one of our tributes have died in the bloodbath. It's so unfair.

Even if Coal's the biggest loser I've ever seen he's still my brother and I want him to win. I can't lose my big bro. And then he'll be able to teach me everything I'll ever need to know to win. I can't wait to see Coal again. Only four more deaths.

**President Snow's POV  
**Someone is knocking on my door. Sighing I look up to my video monitors to see who would dare to disturb me. Unfortunately it's not someone I can kill. It's my secretary Linasha. I guess it's just her job so I won't fire her.

"Come in Linasha."

"Mr. President sir, the head gamemaker is here to see you." Not him again. Unless it's anything good I might have to get rid of him for next year.

"Okay Linasha. Can you send him up along with a coffee for me. I have a feeling I'll need it after this."

"Yes President Snow. Anything else sir?"

"That'll be all Linasha. You are dismissed." I watch as she walks out. Minutes later the head gamemaker is in my office.

"P.K. to what do I owe the pleasure? Or do I get the feeling this isn't a social visit?"

"You are right sir. I didn't come to socialize."

"Yes then what is it? I haven't got all day as you can see I'm a very busy man."

"Yes sir I know you're busy. Anyone can tell that running the country takes a lot of time. Anyways I'm sure you're aware of the fact that we're down to the final five in this year's games."

"Yes P.K. I know. And unless you have something important to say I suggest you leave." Tsk, tsk. I'm bored already. It must be P.K.'s young age as a gamemaker. I knew shouldn't have trusted someone so young. Alas it's society these days.

"Of course sir. I wouldn't want to waste the time of a man like you. Anyways as I was saying we have now gotten to the final five. I don't want to make the same mistake as my predecessor by not choosing the right victor. So President Snow I want your opinion on the tributes." Hmm. This suddenly got interesting. A young one with brains. Well you learn something new everyday.

"Yes P.K. I do have opinions on the tributes. Leigha the girl from three is the daughter of the mayor of district three. I arranged the reaping so her name would be called. Recently her father has become a bit more independant. And she was reaped as a punishment for her father. Though I hate to kill a promising tribute she must die. Or else I'm afraid her father won't get the message. I don't care when you kill her just don't let her win. Now as for her district partner I honestly couldn't care about whether or not he wins. He is of no usefulness either way. Then for the twelve tribute he could prove interesting. He's already shown he has talent. I don't care what you do with him. If he wins great. If he loses well it could help show district twelve that even their best are weak. As for the girl from five Willow I believe her name is. Anyways I think people were a bit creeped out by the interview of her friend. Now we don't want a victor the people don't like. On the other hand she's only killed one person so she'd be good for the districts. And then there's that girl from 9. Kasi I think her name is. Now she is quite interesting. She has the most kills so far, and is good with sponsors. But her kills could prove unhealthy towards the districts. Then there's the fact that she's mentally unstable. So I'd say play it by year. Make sure Leigha dies. You are dismissed." P.K. nods and turns to leave. I call him back quickly.

"Oh and P.K. good job this year."

**Okay so what did you think of that chapter. I know I didn't do Snow right. But hey I tried.**

**~HPHGPJGONE**


	32. Die or Suffer?

**Hey sorry for the late update. I was busy. But I get out of school on Friday(finally!) There will only be 6 more chapters then we'll be done. Because I'll be done with school I will update more often. If you want to submit a tribute to my other story The Capitol Games I will be doing that one after.**

**Warning: The first part of this chapter may be really bad. I was trying something new.**

**Disclaimer will be done by Black Cob.**

**Black: What up? HPHGPJGONE does not own the hunger games.**

**Kasi Pimonae's POV  
**_I'm running, I know he's there. I know he's behind me. It's started to rain. I can feel the wet drops on my back. I keep running. It rains harder. I slip and fall. I don't notice how it's stopped raining. All I notice is how she's there. There's no escape. I'm going to die. I know I will. Towering above me is the girl. I know her. She's the district 4 girl. She's a killer. I know how I'm going to die now. She approaches me. I wait for the kill. She smiles sadistically at me. She takes out her knife and begins taking her time. She gives me a look that screams "Bye Bye." The knife is coming straight towards me. It's coming, coming there. I should be dead._

"It was just a dream Kasi it's okay." I want to scream at myself for being so reassuring. That girl was Minnow. And I killed her. I took away her life when she should have killed me. She should have won.

"Don't be ridiculous Kasi. If Minnow won you would have died. And stop talking to yourself. You are crazy enough already without the added bonus of talking to yourself." I now know what my mentor meant by once you're in the games you never leave.

"Don't tell me what to do!" And here I go back talking myself. I can't let myself beat me though.

"Kasi, back talking yourself really? Here's some advice, get a life. Oh wait it's the Hunger Games. You don't have one."

"I do too. At least I'm still alive!" Ugh, all this talking to myself is giving me a headache.

"Would both of you just shut up?" Uh-oh. Now there's a third me. This can't be good.

"Since when are there three of me?"

"There's not. It's me." Okay so it's not me, but if it's not me then it must be another tribute. I don't see them though. The voice sounded feminine, and young. Not as high pitch as Leah or whatever the girl from 3's name was. Which means it would have to be the girl from five.

"Where are you? Come out and I won't hurt you five." I hope the threat works. Even if she doesn't come out I'm not in the mood for killing right now.

"Thanks, but no thanks Nine. You see if you don't know where I am you can't kill me. Plus how do I know that you'll just kill me anyways." She has a point. I guess I didn't really think the threat would work. I just want to be able to see my attacker incase they try to attack.

"Look Willow I didn't want to do this. But I know where you are, and I've known this whole time. If I was really going to kill you I already would have done it."

"Yeah Kasi that's nice but umm here's some advice. Run!" On instinct I begin to run away from where Willow's voice came from. Clutching the spear I got from the feast in my hands I keep a steady pace for a while. I begin to slow and see Willow.

I turn around and face her. I can't believe she tricked me. But why would she follow me here? I point my spear towards her and begin to question her.

"Willow what are we running from?"

"Nothing, not anything." As much as I want to believe her I can't. The look on her face betrays her. She is obviously scared.

"Willow tell me the truth, I'm warning you!" This time I bring back my arm and point the spear at her.

"Okay. It's a forest fire. And it's coming right at us." This gets my attention, I once more break into a run with Willow right on my tail.

"Kasi, help me!" I turn around and see Willow's leg stuck in a tree route. The fire's getting closer. What to do, what should I do? I want to help her but I can't. What can I do to save her. I jog back over to where Willow is. Taking out a knife I begin to cut away at the wood. It's no use though. Both of us know this.

"Kasi go, it's no use."

"No Willow we can still try."

"Kasi no, it would be one thing if we were allies but we aren't. So go and get the hell out of here. I am going to die." She's right we're not allies.

"Okay. But I'm not going to let you suffer from the fire." I bring back the knife and show it to Willow. She nods her head in agreement.

**Willow Anner's POV  
**Kasi shows me the knife. I guess I'll agree. If I'm killed by a knife it won't be as painful. When I'm dead I hope I'll be reunited with Grandma and my parents. If only I could have won. It's too bad all the food I've gotten from the feast will have to be ruined.

The note from Poly said "Don't worry the secret's safe." If only the Capitol knew. I guess they never will because I know Poly would die before she revealed it, and I'm going to die anyways. The food I got though.

"Three, two, one-" Kasi counts down.

"Kasi wait! Take my pack." I toss her my pack and brace myself for the pain.

"Three, two, one, go." The knife releases itself from Kasi's grip and launches itself in my neck. Kasi is soon gone. I can now feel the flames. I close my eyes and think back to all the good times in life knowing one day I'll be with the people I care about again.

**Okay I know it's short. I'll try to update tomorrow though. If not tomorrow Friday. Until next time.**

**~HpHgPjGone**

**Fallen Tributes This Chapter:**

**Willow Anner**

**Overall Fallen:**

**Rye Grain**

**Rory Lockhart**

**Randor Pencyn**

**Lee Benjerson**

**Volos Belles**

**Valernia Lame**

**Terra Mason**

**Phoenix Depark**

**Dessen Locklear**

**Phoenyx Moore**

**Minnow Reedsworthy**

**Spruce Dejack**

**Sapphire Flash**

**Phlox Astridi**

**Black Cob**

**Max Greene**

**Silk Hegry**

**Nathaniel Kaskill**

**Kevin Firestone**

**Willow Anner**


End file.
